Transgression Sunrise
by Elea Telmar
Summary: 100 ans que Bella et Edward se sont mariés... Ou en sont leurs relations? Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas fini Breaking Down et si vous n'êtes pas un peu barje sur les bords!
1. Prologue

_Fan de twilight bonsoirrr !!!_

_Voici une fic assez courte (seulement 3 chapitres, accompagnés d'un prologue et d'un épilogue !)_

_Je vous préviens je suis complètement barje. Je parviens toujours à coller ensemble des gens qui ont rien à faire ensemble. C'est plus fort que moi…_

_Et là et bien… C'est mes chouchous qui sont à l'honneur !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à … _

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire._

_Pensez au reviews, c'est mon seul salaire !_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_Prologue :_

Je criais le plus fort que je pouvais.

J'avais peur.

Devant moi, ils se battaient.

Pour moi.

Mais mon choix était arrêté. Pour lui. Enfin je crois… Non, je ne devais plus croire, il fallait que je décide.

Que je **me** décide.

Mes pires craintes, mes pires cauchemars venaient de se réaliser.

Tous nos subterfuges s'étaient révélés vains. Nous ne pouvions pas le rouler indéfiniment.

Le cœur glacé, je le regardais se préparer à me défendre. Il se concentrait intensément, masquant ses émotions et ses idées afin que notre ennemi ne nous massacre pas. Inutile d'espérer de l'aide. Les autres jouaient au base-ball dans notre clairière et de toute façon ils n'auraient pas levé le petit doigt en apprenant notre forfait… Saurais-je jamais comment ce combat se terminerait ? Découvrirais-je qui avait gagné, qui avait perdu ? Me laisserait-il en vie assez longtemps pour que je constate ce que mon inconstance avait fait ?

Les chances me parurent bien minces…

Des prunelles onyx que le désir forcené de me voir morte flambaient d'un éclat malsain. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce regard et il me fit peur, vraiment, pour la première fois. Il attendait, comme un lion guette sa proie, que l'attention de mon protecteur faiblisse, l'instant qui marquerait à coup sûr mon trépas, à moi qui autrefois fut son agneau.

Pourquoi, pourquoi est ce qu'on en était arrivé là ? Comment surtout ? Qu'avais-je fais ? Qu'avions nous fait ? J'étais perdue et déboussolée. Ca n'était pas seulement ma vie que je fichais en l'air. C'était celle d'Edward. C'était la sienne à lui. Et celle d'une amie…

Les deux vampires n'étaient plus que des ombres qui se frappaient. Mais tout ceci me semblait irréel comme dans un rêve. Pourtant je devais agir. Mais je restais tétanisée. Comment pourrais-je choisir entre mon créateur et mon cœur ?

Moi j'aimerais pouvoir aimer, aimer les yeux fermés, et pouvoir partager l'amour et l'amitié.

Aimer dans le plaisir sans avoir à choisir.

J'entendis un cri perçant. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux… Et je glissais dans l'inconscience, rongée par ma culpabilité.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je faisais les cent pas dans notre jolie maison blanche de Forks. Nous avions ré-emménagé dans la petite ville quelques semaines plus tôt. Tout y était semblable et différent.

C'était étrange…

Nous étions partis 40 ans auparavant pourtant…

Je veux dire que le lycée n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

Ni la maison des Cullen.

Mais désormais, mon père, le vrai, Charlie Swan, reposait dans la terre du petit cimetière. Mes amis d'adolescence quand à eux, étaient devenus des vieillards rabougris. Renesmée avait grandit et vivait désormais avec Jacob Black, dans la petite maison que les Cullen nous avaient offert autrefois, quand Edward et moi n'étions que de jeunes mariés. La demeure me semblait vide sans les éclats de rire de ma fille. Mais je comprenais son choix de partir.

Il y avait un problème.

Et le problème était Edward.

Son don d'écouter les esprits des autres les avaient persécutés, Jake et elle. Ils ne pouvaient jamais s'embrasser ou faire quoi que ce soit, puisque mon époux entendait toutes leurs pensées et en bon papa poule qu'il était devenu, il ne parvenait pas à réfréner ses pulsions. Je me souvins d'une fois ou Jacob avait voulu emmener Nessie dans un superbe hôtel pour le week-end. Une soirée en amoureux comme tous les amoureux de la terre. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas ce genre de couple. Jacob était un loup-garou. Renesmée la fille d'un vampire et d'une humaine. Voilà tout le problème. Ils s'aimaient et s'aimeraient éternellement, là ou la mort séparent les autres couples. Et comme tous les vampires, ma fille était insatiable sur certains points… Pareillement pour Jacob, qui lui cédait à ses instincts animaux. Bref, ça ne plaisait pas à mon conjoint…

Edward avait tempêté pour que je n'autorise pas notre fille à y aller. Alors le loup-garou lui avait lancé, moqueur :

_-« Combien de fois faudra t'il que je te le répète, sangsue ? Ne lis pas dans mes pensées, ça te fais trop de mal ! »_

Mon mari avait grogné.

J'avais éclaté de rire.

Peu être parce que moi aussi je connaissais la frustration que cela occasionne de ne pas pouvoir assouvir son désir pour l'autre, ou parce que je voyais luire dans les prunelles de ma fille l'espoir, j'avais donné mon accord. C'était à partir de cet instant que nos relations avec Edward s'étaient dégradées. Pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour que je commence à m'intéresser à autre chose que lui.

Nous nous étions promis un amour éternel.

Nous nous étions mariés, enfin, après tant d'épreuves.

Nous avions eu une petite fille.

J'étais devenue ce que j'avais toujours désirée être : un vampire.

Nous avions passé un siècle à nous aimer tendrement, à nous désirer.

J'avais tout pour être heureuse.

Mais je ne l'étais pas.

Il me manquait quelque chose.

Longtemps je m'étais demandé ce que pouvait bien être ce quelque chose…

Alors j'avais tenté d'oublier ce manque.

D'aimer Edward plus que tout, pensant que son amour remplacerait tout ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir.

Longtemps j'y avais cru.

Mais désormais, c'était terminé. Pour moi en tout cas.

Je ne ressentais plus ce feu, plus cette passion des premiers temps. Et je savais que ça n'était pas normal. En effet, selon Alice et Rosalie, lorsqu'on a trouvé son compagnon c'est pour toujours. Or moi, je me lassais des baisers d'Edward. Je ne désirais pas plus que ça nos étreintes. J'étouffais dans cette famille, dans cette maison.

Surtout depuis que j'avais compris pourquoi tout avait changé…

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Carlisle qui rentrait de l'hôpital. Il ébouriffa mes cheveux et embrassa mon front. C'était devenu notre petit rituel. J'aimais vraiment cet homme, qui était devenu mon père quand j'étais morte pour devenir un vampire. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Il s'assit en face de moi et parcouru le courrier que j'avais étalé sur la table. Il éclata de rire quand il lu la lettre de Rosalie et Emmett. En effet, nos deux nymphomanes avaient décidés de se marier pour la neuvième ? Dixième fois? Bref qu'importait. En tout cas ils s'étaient remariés.

Le téléphone sonna. Je m'empressais de répondre.

_-« Allo ?_

_-Edward ?_

_-Oui. Je suis à la fac Bee. J'ai un exposé à faire. Je rentrerai tard._

_-Pas grave… Tu sais bien que désormais je ne dors plus. »_ Me contentais-je de répondre, désabusée. Il ne serait pas là ce soir, et je me rendis compte avec effroi que ça ne me faisais ni chaud ni froid. C'est alors qu'Alice, ma belle sœur et meilleure amie déboula dans le séjour, sautillant gracieusement. Elle avait un rire cristallin qui encore me faisait pâlir de jalousie.

Au côté de mon petit lutin suivait un grand blond.

Il riait lui aussi et m'adressa un clin d'œil complice.

Mon problème venait d'arriver.

Et il m'avait, comme tous les jours… Fascinée.


	2. Chapitre 1: Interdiction

Bien le bonjour les amis !

Ma petite réponse aux reviews… Oui donc voilà une suite promis !!!

Edward et Bella ? ça promet d'être compliqué dans cette fic… Je n'en dit pas plus mais l'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

Je dédie cet extrait à deux auteurs que j'admire énormément :

**Tinuviel Ramandu**, ma meilleure amie, ma lectrice la plus redoutable et la plus encourageante, à laquelle je tiens énormément. Elle seule peut accepter toutes mes folies et pour cela je te dis merci.

**Lecholls** qui pour moi est entrain d'écrire l'une des meilleures fics Twilight en français.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!!

N'oubliez pas mon salaire que sont vos reviews ! ^^

Besos !

oOoOoOoOo

_J'aime… A ce nom fatal, je tremble, je frissonne_

_Je le vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue,_

_Un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue_.

_Phèdre_, Acte I, scène 3, vers 273-274.

Jean Racine.

oOoOoOoO

_Chapitre 1 : Interdiction._

Jasper.

Mon cœur, si j'en avais eu un aurait raté un battement.

Là, c'était un sentiment bouleversant.

J'avais envie de pleurer sans y parvenir.

Je sentis peu à peu mes nerfs se calmer.

Comme à l'accoutumée depuis presque une décennie, Jasper manipula mes sentiments. J'aimais beaucoup Jazz.

C'était un ami fidèle et droit, silencieux mais attentif.

Et drôle.

Vampiriquement drôle.

J'avais du mal lorsque j'étais humaine à l'apprécier, sa dangerosité apparente ne me donnais pas vraiment envie de lui compter fleurette. Mais maintenant que je faisais partie de son espèce, c'était un compagnon que j'appréciais. Il m'avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Et l'avait mise en danger aussi. Une seule fois. Quand je n'étais qu'une misérable humaine, lorsque j'étais trop « tentante ».

Mais depuis que j'appartenais à sa race, nous nous entendions très bien et partagions presque tout. Il me donnait toujours des bons conseils. Je me demandais souvent d'ailleurs comment un garçon aussi sobre pouvait aimer une fille aussi exubérante qu'Alice. Comme Emmett… Comment parvenait-il à supporter Rosalie ? Si lui ressemblait à un ours, elle, possédait en guise de caractère la seconde moitié de l'expression « comme un ours mal léché ». Et encore je restais polie. Tandis qu'Emmett était un amour. Alors savoir qu'ils s'adoraient… Même après un siècle, cela demeurait un mystère pour moi.

Alice embrassa son époux et s'assit au coin du feu. Nous n'avions nul besoin de nous réchauffer, mais c'était la tradition. Renesmée l'avait instaurée, parce qu'elle aimait tout savoir. Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous rassembler dans le salon et de raconter notre journée. Carlisle et ma belle sœur s'y prêtaient toujours, même si ma fille n'était plus ici. Moi, cela me rendait nostalgique. Nous étions un mardi. Il pleuvait fort et nous n'avions pas cours de la journée. Je m'accoudais donc sur le bar de la cuisine américaine de notre villa, les yeux dans le vide. Je frémis lorsque _ses_ mains se posèrent sur mes frêles épaules. Sa voix fauve, sensuelle et animale caressa mes tympans :

_-« Bee… »_

Je me retournais vivement, aussi vivement que peut le faire un vampire. Il ne devait pas me toucher. Je… Qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait de moi si je...

Il me dévisagea, étonné. Ce que je détestais chez Jazz c'était sa faculté pour lire les sentiments des gens. Je savais qu'il savait que j'avais peur. Et que je désirais quelque chose. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire quoi. Enfin si je le voulais, mais je ne DEVAIS pas. Si un jour il l'apprenait, cela nous mettrait tous les deux en danger.

Je me demandais ou toute cette folie m'amènerait.

Je toisais ses yeux d'or liquide. Et cette odeur de sous-bois.

Son sourire malicieux.

Ses traits durs cependant, de celui qui a du tuer, qui a connu la guerre et des événements sanguinaires. De tous mes compagnons, c'était lui qui avait le plus de mal à se passer de sang humain… Justement parce qu'il avait trop longtemps été un vampire « normal » et non pas un vampire « végétarien ». Longtemps je lui en avais voulu… Parce qu'à cause de lui et de son appétit pour le sang, le soir de mon 18ème anniversaire, il m'avait attaqué lorsque je m'étais coupée le doigt. Et Edward m'avait quitté. Avant de me revenir, après des mois de traversée du désert.

Mais désormais, plus rien n'importait.

J'étais de nouveau amoureuse.

Mais pas de mon époux.

Je me dégoutais. Je me détestais.

Je l'adorais. Je l'idéalisais.

J'aimais le mari de ma meilleure amie.

J'aimais le meilleur ami de mon conjoint.

J'aimais le garçon d'éternellement 19 ans qui me pressait contre son torse.

Voilà ou se trouvait mon vide.

Voilà mon erreur.

Elle avait un joli nom cette erreur.

Ancien, rare et mystérieux.

_-« Jasper… »_

_«-Oui Bella ? »_ Susurra-t-il dans mon oreille, d'une voix veloutée. Je me serais mise des claques ! Pourquoi fallait t'il que je gaffe tout le temps !!

_-« Je… rien… Tu aurais l'heure ?»_ Bafouillais-je, comme toujours.

_-« J'ai l'air d'une horloge parlante ? »_ Me lance t'il, hilare.

_-« Tu te crois drôle ? »_ Grinçais-je, de mauvaise grâce.

- _Je ne sais pas si je le suis, mais toi par contre, tu me fais mourir de rire … Enfin, s'il m'était encore possible de… mourir, bien entendu_

_- Humpf. Arrête de te moquer de moi !_

_- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu fais tout pour !_

_- Tu es un… un… un… »_ Je cherchais une insulte assez acide sans pour autant la trouver, ce qui continuait de le faire rire… Il tentait de m'aider entre deux soubresauts :

_-« Mécréant ? Creuvard ? Rat ? Sangsue ? Grenouille ? Haricot ?»_

Je m'énervais de plus en plus avant de trouver The Insulte suprême pour un vampire :

_-« CABOT ! »_ M'écriais-je, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il grimaça, ce qui élargit encore un peu plus mon sourire. Ce qu'il était chou quand il se sentait mal à l'aise. De sa voix grave et rauque il me rabroua gentiment, comme si je n'étais qu'une petite fille :

_- « Ne sois pas désobligeante Bee. » _Me lance-t-il avec ce regard qui ferait fondre tout le Pôle Nord et me radoucit quelque peu

_- « Désobligeante » ? C'est de quelle année ça ?_

_- C'était une expression très courante dans les années 20, je n'ai jamais pu y résister._

_-Surprenant mais charmant. »_ M'amusais-je.

« _- Je ne te le fais pas dire. » _marmotta t'il.

A cet instant, je sentis un sentiment d'intense plénitude déferler dans les veines.

_- « Arrête de capter et surtout de transformer mes émotions, Jazz, c'est agaçant à la fin !!!_

_- Je ne te fais rien Darling. _

_-Si. _

_-Non._

_-Je te dis que si !_

_-Et moi je te dis que tu es impossible !_

_-Et moi je te dis d'arrêter de me traiter comme une petite fille !_

_-Pas de soucis Darling._

_-Et je déteste quand tu m'appelles « __Darling __» » _Pépiais-je à la limite de la crise de nerfs, en tambourinant son torse marmoréen de toutes mes forces. Il arrêta mon geste en m'adressant un sourire amusé et tellement supérieur que j'eus envie de lui arracher la tête. Mais je ne pouvais pas… Quoique… C'était terriblement tentant.

_-« Ca aussi, je le savais._

_-Je vais te…_

_-On dirait qu'en fait tu commence à bien aimer ma compagnie. Au bout d'un siècle je commençais à désespérer !_

_- Arrrrgh._

_- En effet. Un peu d'aide ?_

_- N… »_

Je n'avais pas le temps de répondre que je me sentis directement plus calme. Crétin de vampire contrôleur de sensations ! Je le regardai et il me toisa de son air de petit garçon qui souffre. Ca ne devait pas être gai, son pouvoir, des fois. S'il ressentait les émotions des gens qui l'entouraient, il est clair que la vie devait lui paraître bien noire. Je baissai les yeux vers ma poitrine, me rappelant ce que j'avais moi-même ressenti quelques minutes auparavant et le fait que ça se soit un peu estompé maintenant qu'il s'est assis à côté de moi. Quand je relevais les yeux, je vis qu'il avait repris la contemplation du paysage droit devant lui, comme évitant de me regarder.

J'aimais Jazz à en mourir, comme une folle, comme une humaine, et je ne pouvais pas l'avoir.

Je le désirais et je le voyais toujours pendue aux lèvres d'Alice.

Il me souriait à cet instant d'une façon… Oh mon dieu, il n'y a pas d'expression assez forte pour expliquer ce plaisir et ce bonheur quand il me regardait et qu'il m'enchantait ainsi. Je me souvenais vaguement que dans ma vie « d'avant », j'adorais les premiers rayons de l'été sur ma peau. Voilà le bonheur que Jazz me procurait. Ses prunelles mordorées amollissaient ma chair que je savais pourtant de marbre. Elles brillaient comme des astres. Il était plus beau que la lune, plus lumineux que les étoiles…

Mon soleil.

Je frissonnais, ce qui est assez inhabituel pour un vampire. J'avais conservé de nombreuses marques de mon passé d'humaine, et mes sentiments, plus philanthropes que vampiriques, étaient demeurés intacts. Jasper m'enlaça tendrement, comme il le faisait si souvent avec Esmée ou Rosalie. Si… Il était quand même un peu plus tactile avec moi qu'avec les deux autres… Mais c'est parce que j'étais la plus jeune… Bref il me serrait contre sa cage thoracique. Comme un garçon embrasse ses sœurs et sa mère. Moi je me pelotonnais contre son torse et fermais les yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu que le temps s'arrête. Ou mieux, revenir en arrière. Revenir le jour ou je les avais tous détaillés, un à un, dans cette cafète de Forks. J'avais jeté mon dévolu sur Edward, sans prendre le temps de voir les autres. Et Ed était devenu mon époux. Il avait exercé sur moi une sorte d'attraction.

Jazz releva mon visage pâle, pour ancrer ses prunelles dans les miennes.

Elles brulaient, comme un ange en enfer, avec vivacité.

J'arrêtais de respirer et arquait mon corps.

Je bloquais ma respiration, instantanément.

Il se contenta de me sourire et d'embrasser tendrement mon front. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, enlacés et muets.

Alice rompit le charme en annonçant de sa jolie voix de cristal :

_-« Je vais accompagner Renesmée à Port Angeles aujourd'hui. _

_-Ah ? »_ M'étonnais-je.

_-« Il semblerait que notre petite Nessie n'ai plus rien à se mettre…_

_-Ou Jacob plus rien à découvrir… et à retirer…»_ Souffla Jasper en riant, adressant à sa compagne un clin d'œil complice.

Ma langue claqua nerveusement. J'avais beau me montrer compréhensive, je n'aimais pas parler de la vie sexuelle de ma fille. Qui plus est quand on est en face d'une extralucide et d'un empathe. Bref de gens qui avaient vu et qui sentaient ce qu'il se passait entre Nessie et Jake. Moi, même si je n'étais pas sotte, je préférais faire l'oie blanche. C'était plus sain et plus simple. Je souris et lançais :

_-« Amusez vous bien toutes les deux, et pas de folies hein !_

_-Tu me connais Bella ! »_ Repartit ma belle sœur. Jazz et moi nous nous dévisageâmes, particulièrement perplexes avant d'être pris d'un fou rire. J'entendis mon beau frère répliquer :

_-« Je pense que justement, c'est parce que Bee te connait qu'elle a de quoi se faire du souci ! »_

Je restais pliée en deux, pouffant. Alice fit s'emblant de s'offusquer et quitta la pièce comme une grande tragédienne en proclamant :

_-« Adieu monde cruel ! Quel artiste périt avec moi. »_

Cette citation de ce cher Néron m'acheva et j'entrainais dans mon rire contagieux Jazz.

Alice avait passé le pas de la porte depuis de longues minutes déjà et nous étions toujours tous les deux entrains de nous tordre de rire. C'était rare ces moments de complicité évidente entre nous. Certainement parce que nous avions une autre personne à nos côtés, une personne qui nous aimait plus que tout au monde. C'est Jasper, qui comme d'habitude redevint sérieux en premier. Je grognais. J'avais horreur qu'il se montre raisonnable…

_-« Que veux-tu l'expérience Bee… N'est pas né en 1844 qui le désire._

_-C'est surtout que les gens qui sont nés en 1844 sont… morts._

_-Techniquement je suis mort. _

_-Et étrangement je te trouve bien bavard pour un cadavre._

_-Je suis aussi autrement plus séduisant qu'un squelette._

_-J'aime bien les squelettes._

_-Alors tu m'aimes bien, vu que je suis encore plus séduisant qu'eux ! De plus les gens nés en 1987 sont eux aussi censés reposer six pieds sous terre !_

_-Jazz tu m'énerves._

_-Je sais._

_-Tu es aussi lourd que Jacob lorsqu'il me tournait autour… Quoique je ne suis pas très juste…_

_-Ahhh voilà tu peux te montrer raisonnable !_

_-Tu es encore pire que lui ! Parce que Jake avait des excuses. Jeunesse, fougue, amour. Et toi, tu n'en a aucune ! »_

Jasper me dévisagea de ses yeux ambre qui sondent votre âme. Il prit ma main et m'entraina dans sa chambre… Enfin dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alice.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. J'étais rentrée des milliers de fois pourtant dans cette petite pièce blanche –comme toute la maison d'ailleurs. Humaine, je m'étais amusée à songer que même le grenier devait être peint en blanc… Chose que j'avais vérifié depuis et j'en avais conclus que j'étais très perspicace.

Mais revenons à la chambre…

Une chambre très jolie, très propre, avec un grand lit en bois brut et une moustiquaire qui lui conférait un côté enchanté… D'ailleurs, c'était la seule pièce, en dehors de ma chambre, que j'adorais. On se serait cru un peu dans un conte de fée, mais pas trop, certainement parce que Jasper veillait au grain. Il laissait toujours trainer un jean délavé ou une paire de chaussette, comme tous les garçons. Quoique… Je devais avouer que c'était le plus désordonné de tous… Même Emmett rangeait plus que lui. Quand à Edward, un vrai maniaque ! Mais pas Jasper… Et puis, il avait conservé son sabre et son uniforme de sudiste, qui, de temps à autre ressortaient sur un mannequin. Rien d'inhabituel au premier abord. J'aurais donc du me sentir parfaitement à l'aise mais non…

Parce que c'était une chambre.

Parce que c'était celle de Jasper.

Parce que c'était lui. Parce que c'était moi.

Et parce que nous étions tous seuls pour l'après-midi.

Rapidement cependant je me détendis et questionnais mon compagnon :

_-« Ça ne t'énerves pas trop de devoir contrôler mes émotions toutes les deux minutes ?_

_-Avant je n'usais pas de mon don aussi souvent… Mais tu es arrivée et voila… Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Parce que contrairement aux autres, tes sentiments sont très violents, en tout cas je les perçois comme tels et s'en est limite insupportable. _

_-Oooops, désolée, je ne savais pas._

_-Tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur moi Bee._

_-Je connais ton histoire… Et aussi que tu adores chasser le puma et le grizzli. Que tu es un batteur minable. » _ Le Titillais-je. Il haussa les épaules et fulmina :

_-« C'est Edward qui a triché pour que l'équipe Masen-Black gagne ! » _

Je l'ignorais volontairement et continuais :

_-« Tu es un crack en physique, biologie et maths… et n'oublions pas le principal, l'amour que tu portes à Alice.»_ Enumérais-je en me concentrant sur mes petits doigts, grimaçant à ma dernière allégation. Il m'adressa une moue sarcastique avant de reprendre désabusé :

_-« Définitivement non, tu ne me connais pas._

_-Je me suis trompée dans une de mes affirmations ? »_ M'étonnais-je sincèrement.

Il éluda ma question et je fronçais les sourcils. Ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de mon compagnon de me laisser en plan au beau milieu de mes déblatérations.

Je poussais un petit cri de dégout quand je vis ce qu'il sortait de ses tiroirs. Il s'affairait depuis tout à l'heure à trouver… Un livre de maths ! Je soupirais, mi- désespérée mi- incrédule.

_-« Jazz, on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui, on pourrait profiter de l'après-midi tu ne crois pas ?_

_-C'est ce que nous allons faire. »_ Répliqua t'il.

Je grimaçais.

Nous ne devions pas avoir la même définition de l'expression « profiter de l'après-midi »… Ou était le mot qu'il ne saisissait pas ! C'était pourtant assez clair. On aurait dit que j'avais mis des panneaux fluorescents et clignotants, de ceux qu'on trouve sur les autoroutes quand il y a un accident, indiquant cette fois ci « NO MATHS ! » Il savait que je détestais cette matière. Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de me faire m'assoir devant le grand bureau de verre qui trônait le long de la baie vitrée.

_-« Tu me remercieras demain !_

_-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose…_

_-Je désespérais de te voir intelligente mais finalement, il suffisait que je me montre patient !_

_-Alors, raconte ?_

_-Alice a vu qu'on aurait une interrogation surprise demain… Alors, comme elle m'a dit les réponses, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprendre…_

_-Tricher ?_

_-Bah… Si tu veux oui. Sinon je t'explique comment résoudre les équations et tu te débrouilles demain_. »

Je hochais la tête de mauvaise grâce. Une mauvaise note ne me tuerait pas, mais étonnamment, depuis que j'étais chez les Cullen je voyais qu'ils mettaient tous un poing d'honneur à sortir majeur de leur promo. C'était une sorte de compétition, à celui qui le serait le plus… Je partais avec un handicap d'un siècle cependant… Jasper traçait de sa magnifique écriture penchée et fine des « x » des « ln » et des « exp ». Bref des tas de lettres dans tous les sens, mélangées pêle-mêle sur une feuille de papier blanc. Je n'écoutais strictement rien. Je contemplais le visage concentré, le nez aquilin, la bouche charnue et tendre, les pommettes saillantes et cette mâchoire qui se contractait à intervalles réguliers pendant qu'il me parlait… Et sa voix. Un velouté qui valait bien ma berceuse, fredonnée par Edward. Mon cœur se serra quand je pensais à lui. J'étais tellement triste. Savoir que j'étais amoureuse de mon mari mais que quelque chose de plus puissant m'attirait vers Jazz ne tiraillait. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. C'était très désagréable. En effet, nous vampires, nous ne pouvons pas pleurer… Alors notre peine, nous la contenons et apprenons à faire avec. Mon beau frère se redressa vivement, comme si je venais de le brûler, geignant.

Je me précipitais pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il s'écarta de plus belle, apposant ses mains en avant pour que nous conservions un espace suffisant entre nous deux. Il grognait et prenait sa tête dans ses mains.

_-« Bella… Bella qu'est ce qui se passe en toi… AIIIIEEEE !_

_-Jazz, Je… je ne sais pas… Jasper !!!_

_-Ne m'approche pas !_

_-Je suis désolée, j'essaie de…_

_-N'essaie plus, agis ! »_ Hurla t'il. Sa voix se brisa en éclats et je me concentrais pour chasser mon envie de pleurer. Mais plus j'y pensais plus j'en avais envie.

_-« Gaaahhhh »_ Cria mon beau frère avant de s'effondrer. Morte d'inquiétude, je me dirigeais à son encontre, oubliant tout, ne songeant qu'à Jasper, qu'à cet homme que je désirais à en crever et qui gisait à terre. Je le retournais et soufflais en passant ma main sur son visage glacé :

-« _Ça va ?_

_-Qu'est ce qui te torture Bella… Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? »_

Si un vampire pouvait rougir, je suis sûre que j'aurais viré à l'écarlate à cet instant même. Je bafouillais :

_-« C'est… compliqué… _

_-Tu as toujours eu le don pour te fourrer dans des situations compliquées, Bee. C'est ce qui fait ton charme…»_

Je frissonnais devant les intonations souples et chaudes de Jasper, le laissant à regrets s'échapper de mes bras. Nous étions tous les deux accroupis à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle lécher mon visage. Moi, je bloquais ma respiration. Il glissa sa paume le long de ma joue, pour me calmer plus rapidement. Je souris et fit un geste complètement imbécile. Je saisis sa main dans la mienne, lui intimant de rester là ou elle était. Il hocha la tête étonné mais s'exécuta. Je m'y frottais comme une chatte en ronronnant.

_-« On dirait le clébard comme ça !_

_-Je m'en moque. Jasper, ne t'arrête pas. »_ Le suppliais-je.

Je relevais ma tête vers lui et m'aperçus qu'il s'était encore rapproché de moi. Sa menotte libre enserra ma taille et m'attira sur son torse. Je m'y pelotonnais avec plaisir, comme si j'y résidais.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres après un long silence. Il avait compris d'où provenait ma douleur à n'en pas douter. J'eus la confirmation de ma supposition après quelques minutes d'attente :

_-« Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour nous nous rentrouvrions dans cette situation Bella._

_-Je ne le pensais pas non plus Jazz. C'est tellement étrange._

_-Tu es mariée à mon meilleur ami et à mon frère. Et il t'aime._

_-Tu vis avec ma meilleure amie et ma belle sœur. Et elle t'aime._

_- Quand je disais que tu avais l'art et la manière pour te fourrer dans des situations inextricables ! _

_-Mais la question Jazz ce n'est pas qui nous avons épousés. C'est de savoir ce que nous ressentons._

_-C'est dangereux Bella de chercher à comprendre les sentiments des gens._

_-Je… entre toi et moi… Moi… Pour toi…_

_-Je le sens. Empathe Darling ! »_ Rit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

Je grimaçais avant de hausser les épaules. J'attendais patiemment qu'il me fasse sa réponse. Etonnamment, lui la vraie pie de la famille –j'aurai parié sur Alice ou Emmett et j'avais eu la surprise de découvrir Jasper !- ne pipait mot. Il réfléchissait et je vis une vilaine ride sur son front. C'était mauvais signe. La dernière fois qu'il s'était montré aussi sérieux, nous risquions de mourir à cause des Volturi. Après des minutes qui me parurent des siècles il pressa ma joue avec les doigts qui y reposaient. L'autre main fila de ma taille et enlaça ma menotte. Les astres qui lui servaient d'yeux brillaient encore plus intensément que d'habitude. Nous étions en danger à cause de nos sentiments mais nous n'en avions que faire. Entreprenante, je nouais mes doigts aux siens. Il murmura de sa voix rauque :

_-« Jamais Bella je n'aurais cru que nous en arriverions là, toi et moi. Je… Longtemps j'ai cru que nous ne pourrions pas même être amis._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais pour l'éternité d'avoir tenté de te mordre le jour de tes 18 ans et de t'avoir par cela même fait perdre Edward._

_-Je t'en ai voulu longtemps c'est vrai. Et puis un jour, la rancœur s'est envolée. Et je t'ai vu différemment._

_-Ah bon, je n'étais plus le pauvre Jasper incapable de se contrôler ?_

_-Tu le seras toujours pour moi…_

_-Tu sais Bella… Quand tu t'es réveillée, après ta transformation… Je… Tu étais… Différente._

_-Quelle perspicacité !_

_-Non je veux dire… Encore plus différente… Plus qu'une mutation en vampire… Tu… Tu étais… stupéfiante de beauté. La plus jolie petite chose que j'ai jamais vue. Lorsque tu vivais encore, en tant qu'humaine j'entends, tu ne me faisais aucun effet, seul ton sang… Lorsque tu es devenue un vampire, quelqu'un de ma race, toutes mes certitudes se sont envolées. La seconde d'avant j'étais persuadé qu'Alice et moi ça serait pour toujours et puis tu as posé sur moi tes yeux pourpres et la face de mon monde a changé._

_-Depuis tout ce temps ?..._

_-Et j'étais prêt à endurer ça pour toujours… »_ Sourit il, agaçant une mèche de mes cheveux.

Sans doute grisé par ses aveux il pressa sa main sur ma nuque pour attirer mon visage prêt du sien. Je murmurais :

_-« J'ai confiance en toi. »_

C'était ma façon de lui donner son accord. Il comprit. Tout doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser d'adolescent et maladroit. Je ne pensais pas qu'un vampire, surtout aussi expérimenté dans la matière, puisse se montrer gauche dans cet exercice. Mais cela me plu. L'imprécision ne dura pas cependant. Peu à peu, je sentis ses lèvres devenir avides, il se dressa un peu, faisant basculer ma tête en arrière. Ses paumes plaquaient mon visage sur le sien, comme s'il voulait que nos bouches se scellent, comme s'il craignait que je ne lui échappe. Patiemment et ardemment, il parcourut ma mâchoire, ponctuant le trajet de baisers légers, avant de s'attarder se nouveau sur mes lèvres. Cette fois ci, quand elles se joignirent, il voulu se voir accorder le droit de pénétrer dans ma bouche. Un petit bout de langue faisait pression pour l'entrebâiller. Avec délectation je laissais tomber la barrière de chair. Il y fouilla longtemps. J'attrapais ses cheveux blonds, les triturait, arquais mon corps pour épouser le sien. Ce baiser m'en rappelait un autre, l'un de mes souvenirs les moins flous de ma vie d'avant. Mon premier baiser avec Edward. Horrifiée par le rapprochement, je m'oubliais encore plus dans les bras de Jasper, qui, trop heureux de pouvoir céder à une passion qui le dévorait depuis un siècle y répondit avec une ferveur étonnante.

C'est à regrets que je sentis sa bouche s'écarter de la mienne. Cependant sa paume continua à apprendre les méandres de mon corps. Il susurra :

_-« Avec moi tu seras toujours en danger._

_-Je sais._

_-Nous allons les faire souffrir._

_-Ils ne sont pas obligés de l'apprendre. Tu sais que mon pouvoir de « bouclier » peut faire des merveilles. Je protègerais ton esprit et celui de quelqu'un d'autres pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons…_

_-Cela marchera avec Edward. Pas avec Alice…_

_-Alice ne peut voir le futur que quand les décisions sont arrêtées. Evite de penser à moi et à ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble et tout se passera bien. _

_-Je suis content que ce ne soit pas Edward l'empathe…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que tu suintes le désir. C'en est presque frustrant._

_-Pardon. Je vais tenter de me contrôler._

_-N'en fait rien, c'est terriblement grisant. Tes sentiments sont translucides, évidents et très purs. Voilà pourquoi je les ressens si violemment. Et c'est plaisant de savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi à tout instant._

_-Alors je ne changerais pas…_

_-Nous ne sommes pas des gens bien._

_-Edward pense que nous sommes des monstres._

_-Force est de constater qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord. »_ Conclut t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule, la faisant courir sur ma gorge et mon cou.

Je soupirai d'aise.

Il tenta d'afficher un sourire assuré.

Pourtant, même si nous nous désirions, même si nous avions confiance l'un en l'autre, la peur nous nouais l'estomac. Pas besoin de posséder le pouvoir des empathes pour le savoir, juste du bon sens.

Les vampires peuvent se montrer très rancuniers et jaloux…

Il fallait espérer que cette passion passerait.

Que ça ne serait qu'une magnifique erreur et qu'elle s'estomperait avec le temps…

Une pulsion.

Jusqu'au jour ou nous pourrions enfin avouer l'inconcevable à nos conjoints respectifs.

Mais en attendant, nous étions en mauvaise posture.

En effet, nous venions de transgresser une interdiction.

oOoOoOoOo

J'espère que ça vous à plu !

A très bientôt !

Eléa Telmar


	3. Chapitre 2: Transgression

Tout d'abord merci mille fois pour vos gentilles reviews. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchée.

Surtout celle ou l'on me dit je cite « qu'Edward et Bella c'est sacré mais que j'ai quand même accroché à cette fic ». C'est juste merveilleux de lire ça.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Jess (elle se reconnaitra !) et à Alice. Merci à toutes les deux de me soutenir dans ma folie. Et aussi à mama, qui a été ma compagne de l'AP de Twilight.

Prévention : Fermez votre porte à clé, faites en sorte de ne pas être dérangée… ça pourrait être gênant ! XD

Bonne lecture sur ce !

oOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 2 : Transgression.

Comme nous l'avions prévu, je protégeais jour et nuit l'esprit de Jasper ainsi que celui d'Alice pour endormir la méfiance d'Edward. Il avait d'abord été surpris, puis avait pensé que nous lui réservions une surprise. Je m'exerçais avec zèle à lui faire oublier ce minuscule petit détail en redevenant une épouse pour lui. Nous réapprenions à nous connaitre et à nous apprécier. Nous nous redécouvrions et cela avait un côté un peu grisant. En plus d'être mon amant, Edward devenait mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon père. Nous étions plus soudés que jamais. J'aimais comment il caressait de ses doigts mes lèvres ou quand il me murmurait à l'oreille _« je t'aime »_ pendant que nous nous « reposions ». Il était si doux, si prévenant. J'étais stupidement amoureuse de lui comme une adolescente. Quelque chose d'intense m'unissait à mon époux. Je le respectais, je l'aimais, je lui faisais confiance. Il était ma vie, ma mort. Je pouvais me perdre dans la contemplation de ses yeux pendant des heures. Cependant, je ne pouvais chasser de mon esprit mon beau frère…

Edward m'observait. Il agaçait une mèche de mes cheveux et enlaçais ma taille, plaquant mon corps nu contre le sien. Les draps effectuèrent un délicieux froissement. Il redressa mon menton et prit mes lèvres avec douceur et tendresse. Puis, il me fit basculer sous lui et enfouit son beau visage dans mon cou. Je l'écartais. Il me jeta un regard désespéré. J'eus mal. Je lui permis donc de pénétrer dans mon esprit, m'efforçant de ne penser qu'à lui. Je me devais de le rassurer.

_-« Bella… Bella j'ai si peur. _

_-Peur de quoi ?_

_-De te perdre un jour._

_-Pourquoi dis tu ça ?_

_-Après Renesmée, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre… Ca a été les années les plus tristes de mon existence. Je t'aime et si je pouvais mourir pour toi, je le ferai sur le champ._

_-Tu ne me perdras jamais Edward. »_ Lui assurais-je en refermant mon esprit. Alors, mon conjoint me serra contre son cœur et me couvrit de baisers brûlant. Ma culpabilité me rongeait. J'avais tout pour être heureuse mais comme la sotte que j'étais je refusais ce bonheur pour affronter le danger et la passion en la personne de Jasper. Pour oublier les déchirements de mon cœur, je répondais à son étreinte avec plus de ferveur que je n'en avais jamais eue, même aux premiers temps de notre mariage.

Jazz semblait faire de gros efforts pour ne jamais penser à moi. Plus que d'habitude il arborait sa mine d'enfant triste. Je m'évertuais quand à moi à faire venir Jacob Black le plus souvent possible à la maison, sous prétexte de vouloir voir Renesmée, car sa présence suffisait à embrouiller les visions d'Alice. Ainsi, dans le pire des cas, si elle voyait Jazz et moi… elle penserait que ça serait un défaut de son don. Edward voyais ces visites d'un mauvais œil. Même avec l'imprégnation de Jacob, il craignait que Jake ne délaisse Nessie pour moi. Quand il me faisait part de ses doutes, je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, songeant que s'il devait se faire du souci c'était au sein de sa propre espèce.

Cela faisait presque trois mois.

Trois mois à se cacher, à se désirer sans pour autant le montrer.

A chaque fois qu'il me touchait, qu'il m'enlaçait, je me sentais devenir idiote et fondre. Alors, pour chasser toute mes frustrations, je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward, qui se faisait une joie de m'y accueillir et nous nous retrouvions comme aux premiers temps de notre mariage. Sur le point de vue sexuel, je m'entendais parfaitement avec lui. C'était pour le reste que je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il avait changé. Ou peut-être étais-ce le contraire. En tout cas je ne l'aimais plus comme avant. Ce n'était plus mon obsession. Jasper en revanche, si. Ce matin là, il avait même déboulé dans ma chambre pendant que je m'habillais après qu'Edward était parti à la fac, me quittant en déposant sur mes lèvres un baiser fiévreux, comme si nous ne nous reverrions jamais, comme si j'allais le perdre, et cela m'avait dérangée. En plus d'être cruelle j'étais devenue égoïste ! J'avais besoin d'Edward comme de Jasper. Jasper qui détaillait mes courbes.

J'avais fermé les yeux, tentant de calmer les réactions de mon cœur mort tout en couvrant son corps d'un linge blanc pour le soustraire à son regard. Mais lorsque je les ré-ouvrit, je ne pu retenir un hurlement de frayeur. Jasper s'éloigna de moi, se bouchant les oreilles.

_-« Comment as tu pu arriver aussi vite ?_

_- Comment as-tu pu produire un bruit aussi aigu ? »_

Les deux questions avaient fusée presque simultanément, et nous échangeâmes un sourire de connivence, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Il me trouvait plus sereine qu'auparavant, bien qu'il sente que quelque chose me chagrinait, au plus profond de mon âme. Moi, de mon côté, je dévisageais Jazz qui paraissait rayonnant. Nous étions doués pour les apparences… Mais notre secret nous rongeait et tôt ou tard, il nous paraissait inévitable qu'il faudrait faire un choix. Notre « histoire » ou nos conjoints. Et bien qu'il me semble inconcevable de vivre sans Edward, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à repousser son frère. Mon époux était le granit, rassurant et stable, Jasper l'eau, malicieux et limpide qui peut prendre toutes les formes et vous surprendre à chaque instant. M'approchant doucement de lui, je lui baisai la joue avec douceur en chuchotant :

_-« Bonjour Capitaine Whitlock._

_-Bonjour, Mme Cullen. _

_-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose ?_

_-Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je peux vous renvoyer la question ? »_

Un voile sombre passa furtivement dans mes yeux. Jasper nota l'incident, mais ne se permit aucune réflexion. Je ne l'aurais pas permis et me serait refermée comme une huître…

Il me connaissait si bien, lui l'empathe qui partageait tous mes sentiments. Pire, ils les vivaient avec autant de violence que moi. Et cette passion dévorante me tuait, ou du moins m'aurait tuée de douleur tellement il m'était dur de tout refouler… Chaque inspiration de son odeur, chaque frôlement, chaque regard me poussait au désespoir, à la folle envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour m'y pelotonner pour toujours. Cela impliquait aussi une folle envie de me suicider… Car je ne pouvais être que suicidaire, moi qui trahissais le prince charmant avec son frère. Je me chagrinais à songer à tout cela. Edward avait tout de l'homme parfait. Seulement, après un siècle de vie commune, je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas mon homme parfait. Mon homme parfait arborait une tignasse couleur des blés murs et avait péri durant la guerre de Sécession. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et colla son front au mien. Je me sentis apaisée. Il murmurait de sa voix suave et envoutante :

_-« Là, là Bee… Je suis là. Je suis à toi. Je t'offre tout ce que j'ai, même mon âme, si j'en ai encore une malgré mon état. _

_-Tu es tellement gentil. »_ Ironisais-je.

_-« Je tiens à toi. Et je déteste te sentir triste. »_

En effet, mes soucis étaient aussi les siens à présent.

Nous formions une équipe tous les deux. Il fallait attendre que le fruit soit mûr pour ne plus avoir qu'à le cueillir. Ne se départant pas de son éternel sourire ironique, il passa son bras autour de mes hanches rondes, presque offertes…

_-« Qu'est ce qui te chiffonne trésor. Tu peux le dire à ce bon vieux Jazz… »_

Je glissai entre ses bras, comme de l'eau vive, le « rouge » soudain me montant aux joues… Je tentais de retrouver mon calme en passant une main dans mes cheveux et en émettant un petit rire gêné. Je penchais ma tête, offrant à Jasper la vision se la courbure de ma nuque, que ma transformation en vampire avait rendue presque parfaite. Jazz se troubla. Je le connaissais assez désormais pour déceler ses changements d'humeur… et désormais aussi le trouble que mon corps provoquait en lui.

Il aimait Alice, mais comment ne pas se sentir confondu devant une jeune femme à moitié nue, qui vous aimait et qui vous désirait sans pour autant pouvoir assouvir ses pulsions ! Car je venais tout juste de réaliser le supplice que cela était pour moi. Et ce qu'il devait être pour lui. Car avant d'être un vampire, c'était un homme après tout. Et, ses désirs se montraient très… raides ! Je souris, d'un sourire crispé, m'écartais un peu, pour reprendre :

_-« Je n'aime pas ce que je suis… ce que nous sommes…c'est… trop compliqué._

_-Je ne te suis pas ma belle…_

_-J'ai peur. Je ne suis pas très douée dans les relations humaines. _

_-Ca tombe bien Bee puisque nous sommes des vampires ! » _Tenta Jasper, ironique, pour me permettre de me détendre_. _En vain. J'éludais la moquerie d'un revers de la main et poursuivais mon explication, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir.

_-« Et Edward… La dernière fois, quand il m'a cru morte, il a voulu se tuer. Quand il commencera à se douter de quelque chose, ou pire, s'il nous découvre… Il te massacrera._

_-Je l'attends de pied ferme alors. J'ai survécu à une guerre des gangs version vampire Bella, alors j'ai l'intime conviction qu'Edward aura des difficultés pour m'anéantir. » _Souffla t'il en caressant me cheveux tendrement. Je plantais mes prunelles dans le siennes, y cherchant un mensonge. Mais rien. Il disait vrai. J'en fus rassurée.

_-« Je ne veux pas être la meurtrière de mon amoureux. Je… S'il t'arrivait malheur Jasper, je suis sûre que dans ma colère je pourrais faire des choses incroyablement stupides… Peu être même l'occire. Or je n'ai jamais abattu d'individu… Le fait même d'y penser me dérange… Je me fais horreur !_

_-La première personne que l'on tue, c'est vrai, c'est difficile. Un cap à passer. Après, crois moi j'en sais quelque chose, c'est du couteau dans du beurre…_

_-Mais parfois, quand le beurre est glacé, ça ne se coupe pas… » _Murmurais-je doucement, les yeux dans le vague. Jazz apprécia le trait d'esprit. Je continuais, d'un air triste :

_« -Jasper ?… Tu te souviens de ta première victime ?_

_-On ne peut pas oublier… J'avais 20 ans à peine. J'étais avec Maria. Je venais de me réveiller et je prenais conscience de mon don petit à petit. Je sentais à mon plus grand étonnement les sentiments des gens comme s'ils étaient les miens. Or, il y avait cette petite fille sur mon chemin de nouveau né. Elle m'a dévisagé et elle a eu très peur de moi. Elle m'a donné la confirmation de ce que je pensais être : un monstre. Or, cette douleur a été tellement violente que je me suis brusquement souvenu que j'avais soif. La suite… »_

Il y eu une longue pause. Jasper avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. Ces souvenirs le hantaient encore, à n'en pas douter. Je m'étais enveloppée dans une serviette blanche et m'étais assise à ses côtés, sur mon lit nuptial.

_-« Tu te souviens bien de…_

_-De tout. Même de l'odeur de son sang. Mais le pire, c'est son visage… Parce qu'elle ressemblait à Alice. Le même air de lutin en tout cas._

_-Et tu…_

_-Et bien je l'ai poussée de toutes mes forces… elle s'est écrasée sur le sol, et sa tête à fait le même bruit d'une noix quand on la brise… Puis j'ai planté mes crocs dans son cou… _

_-Je… ça doit être horrible à vivre._

_-Ta première victime…Elle prend le visage de tous les autres ensuite. Je ne sais pas le nombre d'hommes que j'ai tué, de pères, de fils, de frères, d'époux…»_

Jasper se tourna vers moi et fit une mimique qui montrait son embarras. Je l'observais de mon regard tendre et plein de compassion. Je ne le jugeais pas, et ça, c'était ce qui lui importait le plus. Il reprit :

_-« Je n'avais jamais dis ça, à personne… C'était un vieux souvenir, un de ceux qui font ce que nous sommes… Notre essence même. Et puis, avec le temps, on s'habitue… _

_-Je ne veux pas m'habituer Jazz. Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas… » _

Jasper Hale faisait courir ses doigts le long de mes courbes voluptueuses, à moi, sa maîtresse en pensée depuis quelques semaines, m'enveloppant d'un regard tendre et passionné.

Il souriait, aux anges, et je le trouvais divinement beau. Ses cheveux de soleil rehaussaient la blancheur de son teint. Et l'éclat de son cou… Auprès de lui je me sentais entière, aimée… Je me souvins de sa vie, avant de me rencontrer. Elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui… Une existence de débauche, sordide, puis Alice. Le bonheur enfin et la stabilité. Puis moi. Ma transformation. Le début de notre relation. Ma belle sœur, et peut être moi même, avec notre fougue et jeunesse lui avions redonné son insouciance perdue. Jazz avait toujours adoré les femmes et les femmes lui avaient toujours rendu cet amour, avec déraison parfois, intensément toujours, mais avec moi, tout était différent. Il avait du me conquérir, me mériter. Je n'étais pas tombée dans ses bras, et me courtiser pour me voir céder enfin lui avait arraché un sentiment de contentement profond. Pas besoin de lire dans les sentiments des gens pour en être convaincu. Même Carlisle l'avait fait remarquer, sans pour autant en connaitre la cause. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous endormir dans notre tendresse, notre histoire se construisait au jour le jour.

Je me lovai un peu plus contre le torse de mon capitaine, et il m'enserra la taille pour m'amener plus sûrement contre sa poitrine. Je m'étirai doucement en poussant un léger soupir. Puis je papillonnai des yeux, et embrassai mon amant, furtivement. Je craignais en effet que l'on nous découvre. D'ailleurs nous venions à peine de nous écarter qu'Alice toqua à la porte pour me demander si j'étais prête. En moins d'une seconde, entre le laps de temps ou elle posa sa question et ou elle ouvrit la porte, je m'étais habillée et placée à une distance assez raisonnable de Jasper. Ma belle sœur soupira :

_-« Encore entrain de comploter quelque chose tous les deux hein ? Ce n'est pas avec Rosalie que tu es jumeau, Jazz, c'est avec Bella. Des siamois. A croire que vous êtes passionnément amoureux. »_ Rit elle. Je vis Jazz se raidir et sentis une vague de son pouvoir afin de me relaxer.

Nous nous rendîmes au lycée séparément. Parce que j'avais perdu un pari avec Alice –qui consistait en un désaccord vestimentaire- elle m'avait « condamnée » a aller en cours non plus par mon moyen de transport préféré, c'est-à-dire sa Porsche jaune, mais sur le monstre que représentait pour moi la moto de Jasper. Je serrais donc étroitement la taille de mon compagnon blond, malade de frayeur. Alice, elle, devait apprécier là scène de son véhicule. Jazz murmurait doucement, pour me rassurer :

_-« Bella, tout va bien. Nous arriverons très bientôt. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi._

_-J'ai confiance en toi » _Bredouillais-je sans pour autant le convaincre.

_-« Relax… Keep cool. »_ Avait il répondu, en serrant mes mains dans les siennes. Je devins instantanément hystérique.

_-« Garde les mains sur le volant !_

_-Ce n'est pas un volant c'est…_

_-Je m'en moque, laisse tes pattes sur le truc qui sert à la direction ! Ça n'est pas parce qu'on est des vampires qu'on peut tout se permettre ! »_

Je devais faire une tête affreuse quand enfin je mis pied à terre car Alice m'adressa un sourire narquois.

_-« Tu es toute verte Bella…_

_-Jamais plus je ne…_

_-Taratata ! Tu dois te tenir aux closes du contrat… 10 ans avec ce moyen de locomotion !_

_-Tu vas me tuer ! »_ Avais-je ris. Jazz s'était contenté de grogner, mécontent. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement et pris son sac de cours. Puis, elle embrassa prestement Jasper et nous planta sur le parking, allant rejoindre sa classe de physique-chimie avancé. Une journée entière. Jazz et moi nous n'avions que 2 heures de cours, en littérature. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que nous lisions sur le papier des profs absents celui de notre enseignant.

Les yeux de mon vampire s'illuminèrent et son regard me parcouru toute entière. J'avais terriblement chaud et froid. Je rosissais quelque peu, énormément du moins pour une personne de notre espèce. Ses prunelles me mettaient à nu et me rendait esclave de ses désirs. C'était gênant. Il se saisit de son portable ? Affolée je murmurais :

_-« Ne penses à rien. Surtout pas à nous. Ne prend pas de décision._

_-Bella, je serais sage, promis. »_ Tonna t'il et il appela sa compagne.

_-« Allo ? »_

Un temps.

Jasper qui me regardait.

_-« Alice ? Oui c'est moi. Notre cours est annulé. »_

Un nouveau temps.

Moi qui regardais Jasper.

_-« Bella et moi nous rentrons à la maison. »_

Un troisième temps.

Jasper et moi perdus dans notre contemplation de l'autre.

_-«Moi aussi. A ce soir Alice. »_

Un dernier temps.

Jasper qui enlace ma taille.

Moi qui noue mes doigts aux siens.

Nous traversons le parking dans le sens inverse des autres élèves. J'avais sa main dans ma main qui jouait avec mes doigts. J'avais mes yeux dans ses yeux et partout on ne voyait que le jour, jour béni, que le ciel limpide. D'une voix inaudible pour les humains, Jasper me murmura à l'oreille :

_-« Viens plus près mon amour, ton cœur contre mon cœur et dis moi qu'il n'y a pas de plus grand bonheur que ta main qui joue avec ma main. »_

Il effleura ma menotte dans un baisemain.

Ma tête se cala sur son épaule et je soupirais. Il éclata de rire. Je lui en demandais là raison. Espiègle il s'exécuta.

_-« Je sens qu'ils sont tous perplexes… Normalement, les couples « star » du bahut c'est toi et Edward et Alice et moi. Pas Jasper et Bella. _

_-Ils n'ont vu Edward que deux fois. Comment pourrions-nous être un couple populaire ?_

_-Tu es d'une beauté merveilleuse pour une vampire Bee. Alors imagine pour un misérable humain. L'équivalent d'un mannequin. »_ Je piquais du fard, gênée. J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que je puisse être jolie. Jazz soupira avant de reprendre :

-« _Et il y a pas mal de jaloux… Je dois être un sacré veinard parce qu'apparemment ils sont tous prêts à me tuer pour accéder à tes faveurs._

_-Tu peux déduire tout ça rien qu'avec ton don ?_

_-L'empathie est quelque chose de très puissant Bella. Je « vis » ce que les gens ressentent. Après je fais une association d'idées. Mais ce que j'avance ne sont que des théories que j'échafaude. » _

Nous étions arrivés devant la moto noire. Jasper m'adressa un petit sourire contrit. Je hochais la tête et enfourchait la bécane. Jazz m'imita.

Lorsque nous quittâmes le lycée de Forks, sa main était toujours nouée à la mienne.

Sur le chemin du retour, personne ne parla. Nous étions préoccupés. Il gara sa moto à la va-vite dans le garage. Je l'attendais patiemment sur le perron. Il m'y rejoignit et serra ma menotte dans la sienne, la broyant presque. Je me moquais :

_-« Je ne vais pas m'envoler !_

_-Je vérifiais juste si tout cela était bien réel. Toi, moi, la maison et une journée seuls en perspective… »_ Il m'adressa un sourire radieux. Je pressais ses doigts doucement et chuchotais, de peur de briser la perfection de l'instant.

_-« Tu es là. Moi aussi. Nous sommes seuls. Tout ceci est tangible. »_

Il ne me laissa pas aller plus avant. Lâchant son sac de cours, il colla ses lèvres aux miennes avec avidité. Tout d'abord, cela me fit mal et m'effraya. Ce baiser recelait trop de tension, ses lèvres écrasaient les miennes avec trop de force, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne nous restât plus de temps. Paniquée à l'idée de le perdre, j'acceptais tout et abandonnais la partie, me laissant aller.

Il guida mes mains vers son cou, ou je les nouais sans me faire prier, m'y pendant comme si j'avais toujours agi de la sorte. Quand à lui, je sentis qu'il parcourait mes courbes, s'attardant sur mon cou, mes épaules, ma taille avant de s'installer sur mes hanches et de m'attirer à lui. La matinée était belle, douce, sensuelle, chaude et embaumante. Les fleurs des églantiers apportaient une odeur sucrée à cette aurore paisible. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de l'autre, à cet autre qui était à tout instant si proche, mais si éloigné à la fois. Cette ambivalence me mettait les nerfs à vifs. Il glissa sa main le long de mon bras, en frissonnant. Cette peau sur la mienne électrisa mes sens.

Je me troublais.

La caresse était tendre, aussi légère qu'un papillon. Il attendit, inquiet, une réaction. Je le laissai faire, fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ces instants volés à la vie. Quand je ne sentis plus rien, je ré ouvrit les yeux et murmurai avec lassitude :

_-« Pourquoi cesses-tu?_

_-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu permets ? »_

Il me banda les yeux, et je me laissais faire, piquée par la curiosité. Je sentis un souffle au creux de ma nuque, puis des lèvres se posant sur ma peau, l'irradiant toute entière. Mon souffle devint plus court, et j'arquais son dos, instinctivement. L'ancien capitaine sudiste faisait courir ses mains douces et puissantes le long de mes formes, si avide de moi… Il glissa sa main sur ma taille, l'enserrant par-dessus mon ventre, tout en continuant de couvrir de baisers mon cou.

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière, pour offrir à Jasper ma nuque, pour que la magie de l'instant ne cesse jamais... Mon cœur s'emballait, tandis qu'une douce chaleur m'inondait toute entière. Je ne savais plus ou j'en étais, je voulais juste Jazz ... Juste ses mains sur ma peau, son souffle se perdant dans le mien… Je sentis les paumes remonter le long de mon buste, avec une lenteur toute calculée, puis je m'aperçus que quelque chose de froid pendait à mon coup.

Je ré ouvrit les yeux, et glissais le bout de mes doigts sur le bijou. Un brillant. Je déposais un baiser tout juste à côté des lèvres de mon ami, et murmurais, avec tendresse :

_-« Je t'appartiens, corps et âme. Je te veux, je te veux si… Jure-moi que jamais rien ne nous séparera et je te donnerai tout ce que tu désires._

_-Savoir que ton cœur m'appartient est… Jamais jamais je ne te laisserai._

_-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je tiens à toi, Jazz._

_-Si je ne le sais pas, je le vois dans tes yeux… Celui qui t'aime et est aimé en retour ne peut être qu'un homme heureux… Or, je suis stupidement et complètement heureux ! »_

Sur ce, nous nous décidâmes enfin à rentrer dans la maison. Mais, l'espace clôt ne fit que raviver nos ardeurs. A peine la porte claquée qu'il passa ses mains sur mon visage. Il dessinait des arabesques sur ma peau, suivant le contour de ma bouche, de mes pommettes…Moi, je m'approchais imperceptiblement de lui et lui offrit mes lèvres. Jasper m'attira avec violence vers lui. Je sursautais. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que le vampire se montre si autoritaire et pressant. Je perdais pied, j'étais à lui tout entière. Il réveillait en moi la femme, et faisait mourir la jeune fille sage.

C'est alors, que nos lèvres se joignirent de nouveau, dans un baiser enflammé. Un baiser qui avait mûrit depuis des années. Nous y donnâmes du désir, de l'amour, du plaisir aussi, celui d'être enfin réuni, de goûter à l'autre, enfin. Il était différent de tous ceux que nous avions échangés… Peu être parce que nous savions au plus profond de nous même qu'il n'aurait pas la même portée que les autres… Jasper se fit plus entreprenant. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide glisser sur mes lèvres, et exercer une force pour les entre- ouvrir. Je le laissais faire, et m'amusais à jouer avec la langue de mon partenaire.

Jazz approfondissait son baiser, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, je repris dans un souffle, entre deux baisers :

_-« Jazz… je…_

_-Moi aussi je te veux Bella. Je te veux tellement atrocement. C'en est une douleur._

_-Alors qu'attends-tu ? » _Lançais-je mutine.

_-« Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça… » _Me glissa t'il en me plaquant contre le mur. Je sentais la pression de son corps appuyer délicieusement sur ma cage thoracique…

J'avais envie de pleurer.

Pas de tristesse mais de joie.

Il m'embrassa délicatement et glissa son visage au creux de mon cou. Je devinais l'émoi qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant. Je percevais la même chose.

Nous étions arrivés au point de non retour…

Maintenant, je me laissais faire par cet amant qui savait tellement me faire m'oublier dans ses bras. Je sentais son souffle chaud descendre le long de ma nuque, pour mourir en bas de ma gorge, et me plaqua contre le mur. Jasper me sentait frémir d'impatience sous ses doigts, et se délectait de mon agacement.

Mon bassin s'arqua, tendant mon corps vers le sien. Je lui offris un regard confiant et me saisis de sa médaille de soldat. Lentement mais surement, grâce à ce stratagème, je l'attirais à moi. Son souffle se fit court. Mon corps se moula à la perfection avec celui de mon interlocuteur.

De mon adversaire.

On aurait dit que ces deux corps étaient faits pour être imbriqués, encastrés, et pour, au final, n'en former plus qu'un. Dans notre élan, il brisa un vase. Le bruit cristallin nous fit frémir et nous nous écartâmes, haletants et tremblants.

Il me rattrapa et me plaqua contre son torse. Doucement, il me prit dans ses bras et déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser passionné. Jasper passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, le huma. Il me porta en amazone et gravit les escaliers. Là, il me permit de retoucher terre et me souleva un peu pour m'adosser au mur. J'eus la sensation d'être soulevée dans les airs, et me trouvais à son grand étonnement face à mon galant, cuisses écartées, presque offertes, il ne restait plus qu'à relever le tissu. Nous nous regardâmes longtemps, ivre d'être auprès de l'autre. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi que Jasper. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien sauf de sa peau, de sa bouche… Je répondais de plus en plus à ses caresses et ses baisers. Je devins moi-même plus entreprenante.

Je gémis quand il posa sa main au creux de mes reins. Il sourit. Il me fit écarter un peu mes cuisses. Pas trop, juste assez pour s'y glisser. Je le laissais faire, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Jazz moula son corps au mien et c'est avec brutalité qu'il s'immisça en moi. J'eus un hoquet de surprise, puis me laissais envahir par le plaisir.

Jasper serra mon corps glacial contre lui, à l'étouffer. Il râla. Je sentis ses mains glisser en moi, palper ma poitrine, et mon intimité. Il avait des mains si agiles que j'aurais jurée qu'il en possédait bien plus que deux. Jazz plongea son visage entre mes seins, baisa les mamelons durs, les mordilla doucement, tout en continuant d'exercer en moi des puissants coups de reins, qui me soulevaient de quelques centimètre à chaque fois. Pour que mon amant puisse mieux m'aimer, je l'amenais auprès d'une moulure de bois. Là, j'agrippais une colonne et subit avec délice les saccades du jeune homme. Je glissais ma langue là ou elle le pouvait, jouant doucement avec cette peau qui frémissait. Il jouit en moi. Je souris, heureuse de l'avoir fait heureux. Il me reposa doucement, gorgé de luxure. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le plancher, gisant dans nos vêtements désordonnés, nos cheveux ébouriffés et nos souffles coupés. Je me lovais contre son torse marmoréen et ronronnais. C'était notre première fois ensemble et elle était encore plus merveilleuse que tout ce à quoi j'avais pu rêver.

Cependant je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte.

Alors, de mes jolies mains, je commençais à le caresser, doucement d'abord. Je me contentais de frotter mes seins contre l'étendue du corps du jeune homme, histoire d'émoustiller un peu ses sens. Entre mes cuisses humides, assise sur lui comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, je maintenais le sexe de mon amant dressé, comme un exploit. Je remontais lentement le long de son corps afin de mettre sa dague dans mon fourreau satinée, je serrais mes cuisses pour le garder serré en moi.

En fait, ce que je désirais, c'est qu'il vienne me visiter, tout au fond de moi. Qu'il m'apprenne. Quand je le sentis tout gonflé d'amour, à n'en plus pouvoir, d'un coup de rein violent, je m'empalais sur lui. J'avais plaqué mes mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Je l'enserrais alors de mes cuisses ferventes et actives, qui imprimaient un mouvement d'avant en arrière qu'il ne pouvait que subir. Peu à peu, je le sentis remuer de nouveau en moi. J'avais gagné. Je nouais mes mains autour de son couet me laissais bercer par son va et vient. Le souffle de mon partenaire me léchait le visage. Je m'agrippais à son dos. Il déposa un baiser sur mon cou, avec passion.

Je ne pu retenir un cri et glissais, épuisée, ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de mon amant.

Jasper embrassa mon front et chassa quelques gouttes de sueur qui y perlaient. Il susurra à mon oreille, de sa voix de velours :

_-« Ce n'était déjà pas simple de ne pas penser à toi et à tout ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble… Désormais je vais vivre un enfer._

_-Je pense que je t'aime Jasper. » _Me contentais-je de répondre.

_-« Je suis content qu'Edward t'aie fait entrer dans ma vie. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps._

_-L'autre chose… Alice ?_

_-Oui, Alice._

_- Si c'est comme ça… Comment expliques-tu notre erreur ?_

_-Erreur ?_

_-J'aime Edward. Tu aimes Alice. Et pourtant, désormais, quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu'il me parle tout bas, je songe à toi. _

_-Je pense que nous aussi les vampires ont a ses « trucs de loups » comme les nomme Jacob Black. Nous disons que les compagnons chez les vampires, c'est pour la vie. Regardes Sam et Emily. Sam vivait avec Leah et…_

_-Tu penses que ça aurait pu nous arriver. Une sorte d'imprégnation ?_

_-Je pense seulement que je ne peux pas vivre sans Alice. J'ai besoin de la savoir vivante et heureuse. Comme toi pour Edward. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi Bella. Plus que je n'osais le penser. Et j'ai peur. Horriblement peur._

_-Peur ? Mais de quoi ?_

_-Qu'un jour tu ne sois plus là. »_

Sa voix s'était brisée et il m'avait attiré contre son cœur. Longtemps nous restâmes ainsi prostrés, ventre à ventre, avant que je ne sombre dans un état de semi-inconscience…

Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi illuminait la peau satinée de Jasper. Ill sommeillait encore, un sourire angélique aux lèvres, à demi-nu, les cheveux blonds en bataille, au creux des bras de sa nouvelle amante, moi, Bella Cullen, la femme de son frère. Je l'observais dormir. Il était beau comme un dieu. Jazz revint à lui et me sourit. Il chuchota, attendrit :

_-« Quelle incroyable chose que ton épaule, Bee. Sitôt qu'on la découvre, qu'on la détaille, on croirait posséder un joyau. »_

Je soupirais, me retournais, m'avachissant un peu plus sur son torse. Il caressa ma joue et mon menton. Un peu ému il reprit :

_-« Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi tu ressemblais au réveil. J'enviais Edward pour pouvoir chaque matin, assister à cet instant._

_-Je dois être affreuse »_ Me bornais-je à répondre.

_-« Tu es parfaite. »_ conclut il en embrassant mes lèvres avec tendresse et fièvre. Je m'y glissais avec parcimonie:

_-« Embrasse-moi encore plutôt que de disséquer mon épaule. Ou alors embrasse-la ! »_

Le temps s'écoulait. Le soleil croissait. Les bruits des oiseaux se rapprochaient :

-« _Embrasse-moi encore. J'aime tes baisers. J'aime tes lèvres »_ hoquetais-je avide.

De son corps immense, il m'enlaça, et m'enfouit sous lui. A nouveaux, nous sombrâmes dans le plaisir. Un plaisir plus opaque que le sommeil. Sous l'émoi de notre étreinte, nous nous tûmes. Nous nous aimions. Nous nous aimions fort. Très lentement cette fois, l'urgence de découvrir l'autre étant passée.

L'acte d'amour entre nous c'était comme une prière accomplie sous le coup d'une ferveur subite. Peur, force ou grâce, nous ne le savions pas.

_-« Bee.. »_ Me susurra-t-il, le souffle court, entre deux caresses. J'étais une louve. J'avais une voix saccadée et brisée de plaisir, le rouge aussi aux joues.

_-« Des baisers. Tes baisers. Encore… __**Jazz**__ ! »_ Criais-je, le sentant en moi de nouveau, avant de reprendre _:-« Donne moi ta bouche, ta langue. Pourquoi te rembrunis-tu ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est le soleil! Non, ne te détourne pas. Explique-toi. Explique-moi ! »_

Je le sentis se retirer de mon ventre. Il était au dessus de moi, en appui sur ses avants bras.

_-« Je ne peux pas, Bee. Mes sentiments pour toi sont très forts mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de toi comme un drogué de sa dose. C'est…_

_-Au moins souris ! Souris-moi ! Dis-moi avec tes yeux, Jazz, que tu es heureux, que je t'ai fait heureux, que ce qui nous arrive est le plus beau cadeau du monde !_

_-Tu es si jeune. Si sûre de toi. Si différente des autres femmes. »_ Me répondit- il, plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Je nouais mes doigts aux siens.

_-« Tes mains sont douces. Au moins, ne cesses pas de les promener sur mon corps ! »_ Lui reprochais-je, en minaudant, taquine avant de reprendre :

_-« Si tu ne peux pas parler, caresse. Tes doigts sont si agiles que je vais essayer de lire les arabesques qu'ils tracent sur moi. »_Terminais-je en un souffle, à son oreille, avec un petit gémissement, tandis qu'il m'obéissait.

Et le doux animal au sang froid que j'étais se lova contre son amant, ronronnant de bonheur, se dépliant pour mieux jouir de ses caresses, se lovant à nouveau pour lui chuchoter des mots d'amours, ceux là même qui semblaient le gêner, venant d'elle. Ses boucles blondes, si longues et si soyeuses masquaient une partie de son visage. Je m'offrais à Jasper avec la somptueuse impudeur de ceux qui n'ont jamais connu la honte. Lui avait l'œil perçant, sans arrêt à l'affût, pour me combler de plaisirs. Il me regardait et il était heureux. Alors il me serra plus sûrement contre son cœur dans un rire moqueur, décida de croquer encore un peu de ce fruit mur que la vie lui avait offert, et de saisir sa chance et son bonheur. Il ne sentit alors plus que mes doigts attrapant ses épaules pour mieux le guider, l'introduire au plus profond de mon ventre et fourrager sa tignasse blonde.

Un claquement de porte en bas et la voix aigue d'Alice nous parvint.

Prestement je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, toute proche. Jasper quand à lui, renfila son t-shirt et rajusta son pantalon. Quand ma belle sœur nous rejoignit, j'étais emmitouflée dans une serviette de bain, dégoulinante, tandis que mon compagnon semblait absorbé par la collection de toque de remise des diplômes. On lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession.

D'ailleurs Alice se laissa prendre et elle alla se frayer un chemin entre les bras puissants de son époux.

Il l'y reçu, gêné.

Je grimaçais.

Je me sentais sale et perdue.

Trahie aussi. Comme si le fait que Jasper touche sa femme me faisait offense.

Désespérée aussi.

Ma meilleure amie ignorait tout. Elle ne savait pas que j'avais passé la journée dans les bras de son mari et que j'étais affreuse. Mais j'avais tellement besoin de Jasper. Je ne parvenais pas à regretter tout à fait mon geste et je me faisais horreur.

Nous avions commis un acte irréparable.

Jasper me contempla.

Alice le regardais.

Je les dévisageais.

Une seule chose désormais nous unissait sans que nous en ayons tous conscience.

Elle avait un nom cette chose.

Je le murmurais doucement, et son son fut tel un coup de poignard dans mon cœur mort.

_-« Transgression. »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alors le lemon vous a plu ??

Reviews please, c'est mon seul salaire.

Besos

Eléa Telmar


	4. Chapter 3: Révélation

Bon et bien d'abord : BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !

Ensuite… je suis ENFIN allée voir TWILIGHT hier.

Que dire à part que c'est magique que j'ai adoré tout tout tout, que c'est drôle, que Charlie est impayable, que Rob Pattinson est extraordinaire dans son interprétation d'Edward qui est criante de vérité, Jacob de même et notre Jazz a son heure de gloire durant le baseball (qui est ma scène préférée !)

Bref pour toutes celles qui l'ont pas vues… Courrez au ciné le 7 janvier !

Bon alors petites dédicasses :

A mama qui m'a offert une review magnifique.

A Lecholls qui sans le savoir m'a donné de l'inspiration à 3 heures du mat'.

A Tinuviel Ramandu qui me lit, me corrige et peut me dire « mais elle est ou la tête ? ».

A toutes mes lectrices qui m'offrent le plus beau des cadeaux… Etre lue et appréciée, même si je n'utilise pas un des pairings habituels.

A Istehar, pour un certain passage (aller la soutenir dans sa traduction de lesson in release !!!!)

PS : ATTENTION LEMONNNNNN !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

oOoOoOoOo

_Le__monde__est____un__théâtre__, __mais____la____pièce__ e__st____mal__distribuée__._

_Oscar Wilde._

oOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 3 : Révélation.

Il faisait grand soleil.

C'était une surprise, il faisait beau à Forks.

C'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Pendant un siècle j'avais aimé le soleil. Désormais je le détestais. Parce qu'à cause de lui, Alice et Edward ne partiraient pas à la chasse. Parce que je ne pourrais pas me vautrer dans les bras de Jasper… Non, mais qu'est ce que je disais moi ? Je débloquais !!! Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de ce que nous avions décidé et qui me frustrait tant. Je ne pouvais plus me trouver à ses côtés.

Ma frustration me secoua l'échine.

Une voix de velours me parvint et des baisers ponctuèrent ses paroles.

_-« Bella, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es triste, et pâle et malheureuse depuis quelques temps. Tu as changée aussi._

_-Que dis tu là Edward ?_

_-Je te connais mon amour. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Rien._

_-Avant tu me l'aurais dit. Avant tu ne me cachais rien. Avant tu n'aurais pas passé le plus clair de ton temps avec Jasper… et Alice. Avant j'étais le centre de ton univers._

_-Avant tu me reprochais cette façon d'agir. Et maintenant que je parviens à me passer de toi, tu me le reproches ? Edward, tu vas à la fac, je suis en terminale ! Tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à Seattle, moi à Forks. Tu rentres 3 fois par semaine ! Comment pouvais-tu imaginer que je prendrais la chose ? J'ai du vivre sans toi. Je me suis habituée. Et quand tu es parti, ils étaient là._

_-Tu m'en veux ?_

_-Je souhaite simplement que tu prennes conscience que ce qui arrive n'est pas juste de ma faute ! » _Soupirai-je.

Il me détaillait.

Je détestais Edward de me connaitre aussi bien.

Je me détestais de ne pas parvenir à lui avouer l'indicible nouvelle.

Jazz et moi pourtant nous ne nous étions plus approchés sexuellement depuis la fameuse après-midi, presque 6 mois auparavant. Nous faisions attention pour être toujours en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas succomber de nouveau. Il s'était remis avec Alice, moi avec Edward. Après notre étreinte, nous nous étions embrassés dans les toilettes du lycée, il m'avait caressée un peu, moi de même. Nous nous montrions prudents mais terriblement insatiables de recommencer l'expérience. C'est alors que nous avions passé un pacte pour ne plus jamais nous désirer. Pacte qui s'était avéré vain, puisque je me languissais de lui. Et je savais que c'était réciproque grâce aux regards enflammés que Jasper coulait sur moi.

Mais là j'étais avec Edward, sur Edward. Il venait tout juste de se retirer de moi, ivre de bonheur.

J'avais mal d'être malheureuse.

J'avais mal de l'amour que mon époux me portait.

J'avais mal de savoir que je l'aimais comme une folle mais que je ne parvenais pas à m'enlever Jasper de l'esprit.

Avant la fameuse après-midi, je m'étais dit que si nous succombions à la tentation je me sentirais libérée, que le remord me pousserait à ne plus désirer recommencer. Mais le contraire était advenu. Plus j'y repensais plus j'étais excitée, plus j'avais envie de réitérer l'expérience. Je poussais un soupir qui arracherait une larme à un tigre.

_-« Bella, je t'aime. Tu peux tout me dire. Je suis là pour toi, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Je peux tout comprendre si tu m'expliques._

_-Je ne te mérite pas._

_-Ne dis pas d'idioties, petite sotte ! _

_-Tu es si prévenant, si gentil… J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie._

_- Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. »_ Conclut t'il en prenant mes lèvres avec fièvre.

Je répondis à son baiser avec la même ferveur, chassant par la même occasion mes doutes et mes pensées embrouillées. Il me fit basculer sur le lit, mordilla mon lobe d'oreille, fourrageant dans mes longs cheveux chocolat. Il dessinait ma mâchoire, mes pommettes et mon cou avec ses lèvres, pressant mon corps à la fois puissant et frêle contre son torse d'ivoire. Il appuya son buste sur le mien, me couvrant toute entière. Je sentis son désir s'ériger et j'en soupirai d'aise. Alors qu'il allait me faire sienne une nouvelle fois, mon portable vibra. J'éclatais de rire en apercevant la mine renfrognée d'Edward. Je l'embrassais fugacement avant d'aller décrocher, prenant bien soin de m'envelopper dans les draps. En effet, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper et Alice étaient dehors, profitant du bain de soleil. Et notre chambre possédait une magnifique baie vitrée. Ma nudité, mes « frères » et « sœurs », le soleil et la vitre ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner !!!

J'écoutais mon interlocuteur, concentrée. De l'autre côté du fil, Jacob semblait apeuré :

_-« Bella il faut que tu viennes tout de suite !_

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_ Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

_-« Je.. ? C'est Nessie._

_-Quoi ? »_ Rugis-je.

_-«Putain, je savais pas que t'étais une mère juive en plus d'être complètement dingue et vampire !_

_-JACOBBBBB !_

_- Non, ne te mets pas dans des états pareil, c'est juste qu'elle… Enfin c'est compliqué de t'expliquer tout ça par téléphone. Viens nous voir. Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue de ta visite._

_-Okay, j'arrive. » _Terminais-je avant de raccrocher, songeuse.

Edward me dévisageait inquiet. Il s'était figé, on aurait dit une statue de marbre. Il ne respirait même plus. Il me questionna :

_-« Qui étais-ce ?_

_-Jake. Apparemment il se passe quelque chose avec Renesmée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est pas grave. _

_-Pourtant à t'entendre tout à l'heure…_

_-Tu sais que Jacob n'est pas très doué pour tout ce qui est « maniement des mots » mon amour. Je vais y aller._

_-Nous irons faire du base-ball, ils ont prévu qu'il y aurait de l'orage tout à l'heure. Rejoins nous là bas. »_

Je venais de m'habiller. Ce qui est pratique avec l'état de vampire c'est qu'on ne perd pas de temps pour des choses aussi futiles.

_-« Je n'y manquerais pas. »_ Murmurais-je en l'embrassant une ultime fois. Il sourit. Je lui adressais un petit signe de la main avant de disparaitre.

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ça serait la dernière fois que nous échangerions ce regard empli de confiance et d'amour ?

Comment aurais-je pu éviter l'erreur fatale ?

Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'un destin cruel et joueur me précipiterait à ma perte, entrainant dans mon sillage les vies des membres de ma famille ?

Je m'éloignais pour mon plus grand malheur de la couche conjugale.

La fatalité avait placé ses pions.

Le piège désormais pouvait se refermer.

oOoOoOoOo

Ma voiture allait très vite.

Trop vite pour un chemin aussi sinueux et étroit.

Mais bon j'étais immortelle donc ça n'était pas grave. Par contre, les touristes me dévisageaient comme si j'étais suicidaire. Heureusement que mes vitres étaient teintées !

J'étais heureuse.

Je venais d'apprendre la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles.

J'allais être grand-mère.

Renesmée m'avait accueillie avec un petit tube en plastique, toute excitée. Elle s'était ensuite jetée dans mes bras et m'avait montré ce qui la rendait si heureuse. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle voulait que je sois la première à la savoir.

Elle était si contente. Jacob aussi paraissait aux anges. Ils formaient un si joli couple. Et bientôt ils seraient encore plus bienheureux. Après mon départ, ils se mettraient en route pour le match de baseball fin d'annoncer la nouvelle à toute la famille. Moi je devais me débarbouiller et ranger la voiture. Je leur avais donc donné rendez vous là bas.

Je garais ma voiture entre la Porsche jaune d'Alice, qui était devenue une vraie voiture de collection et la moto de Jasper. Pressée, je pénétrais dans la demeure… et tombais nez à nez avec ledit Jasper. Ou plutôt j'écrasais mon nez contre son torse. Je maugréais en me reculant. Il se contenta d'exploser de rire. Je massais mon pauvre petit morceau de chair et, de mauvaise grâce le questionnais :

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?_

_-Alice m'a conseillé de rester. Apparemment Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie et elle veulent prendre leur revanche sur Jake, Nessie, Edward, Esmée et toi. Et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un « mauvais batteur »._

_-Alice n'a pas tout à fait tord. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait après tout ! »_ Acquiesçais-je tout en tentant de me frayer un chemin pour parvenir à l'escalier et de là à ma chambre. Je tentais de calmer mes sensations folles et mon désir brûlant. J'y parvins un peu trop aisément à mon gout et me retournais, furibonde :

_-« ARRETE JASPER ! TU ES EXASPERANT !_

_-Bee, je suis OBLIGE de faire ça. »_ Tonna t'il, ne mauvaise humeur.

Je le bousculais. Il me retint par le bras. Je feulai. Il grogna. Nous étions prêts à en venir aux mains pour nous protéger de nos pulsions. Finalement il me lâcha et je me précipitais à l'étage. Malheureuse, je me jetais sur mon lit, m'y recroquevillant. Une douleur fulgurante m'assaillait. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher le cœur. Pire. Que je venais de m'arracher le cœur moi-même. J'avais envie de mourir. Avec mes sens surdéveloppés je l'entendis se poster devant ma chambre. Je ne brisais pas le silence. Alors c'est lui qui commença :

-_Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas regardé Bella._

_-Ça faisait longtemps en effet. Mais pas assez visiblement._

_-Je suis comme toi Bee. Malade. Malade de tromper Alice._

_-Techniquement tu ne l'as trompé qu'une seule fois. »_ Notais-je, lasse.

_-« Non. Je la trompe chaque seconde depuis des semaines. Je l'embrasse, je lui fais l'amour, je l'aime… Mais mon esprit est obnubilé par toi, par ta peau, par ton odeur. Tu me rends fou. _

_-Jasper… ça ne nous mènerait à rien toi, moi, nous. _

_-Je sais. C'est ce que je me répète depuis tellement longtemps. _

_-Tu serais prêt à sacrifier l'amour de ta vie pour une partie de jambes en l'air avec moi ?_

_-Et toi ? Que ferais-tu ? Serais-tu capable de te mettre en danger et plus encore afin de me ramener dans ta couche ?_ »

Je ne répondis pas.

Nier serait mentir.

Acquiescer me faisait peur.

Je décidais donc de clore mes yeux et de laisser s'échapper l'air de mes poumons afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Lentement, Jasper me rejoignis et me serra dans ses bras. Il susurra à mon oreille :

_-« Alice est une fille bien. Je ne pensais jamais que je serais capable de lui faire du mal. Mais à trop penser au bonheur des autres on oublie le sien. Je suis las de me battre contre moi-même, de réfréner mes pulsions et mes envies. Ca me rend irascible et amer, ce qui la blesse encore plus. Un jour je ne te désirerais plus. Un jour tu te seras tellement gorgée de moi que tu en auras la nausée. Ce jour là alors nous redeviendrons ce que nous étions. Des amis. Et nous retournerons dans le droit chemin, après de nos conjoints respectifs._

_-Je ne sais pas Jasper. Je ne sais plus. Je suis perdue. »_ Hoquetais-je en laissant balloter ma tête contre son torse

Doucement il s'allongea à la place d'Edward, en s'appuyant sur son coude. Je me tournais sur le coté pour lui faire face et il commença à lécher et mordiller mon cou, dessinant de ses lèvres le contour de ma mâchoire. Je l'effleurais doucement du bout de mes doigts, les faisant courir de haut en bas sur son flanc en une douce caresse.

J'en avais tellement envie. Je n'en voulais pas.

Je le désirais. Il me faisait horreur.

C'était mon amant. C'était mon pire ennemi.

C'était une tentation qui risquait de nous perdre tôt ou tard. Et pourtant je continuais à l'apprendre, dans les plus infimes méandres de son corps

_-« Mmmmm… »_ Ronronna Jasper en réponse à mes baisers. Ce son seul fut suffisant pour que mon corps s'enflamme. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour me calmer, je voulais prendre mon temps ce soir, je ne voulais pas laisser notre irrépressible frustration sexuelle nous conduire dans une frénésie.

_-« Ça va ? N'arrête pas! Ne pars pas!_ »Il anticipait déjà que j'allais le rejeter parce que stupide comme j'étais je pensais avant d'agir. Il dut ressentir ma tension mais également une monté de peur m'envahir. Il usa une nouvelle fois de son pouvoir sur moi. Mais pas son pouvoir vampirique, non, celui que lui conférait sa voix grave.

-« _Je suis à toi. Pour toi. Je serais toujours là, tant que tu auras besoin de moi »_ glissa t'il, se qui me fit me raidir. C'était exactement les mots qu'Edward m'avait murmuré à l'hôpital, quand James m'avait mordue. Cependant un baiser de Jasper me détendit aussitôt et je chassais bien vite ce souvenir.

Il commença à embrasser mon cou avec sérieux, léchant et caressant ma clavicule. Doux comme un agneau, il descendit doucement, embrassant ma gorge puis enveloppa délicatement d'un téton à travers le tissu. Je savourais la sensation de ses lèvres sur mon corps, j'avais l'impression qu'il me faisait irradier comme Jacob, moi la vampire. Je gémis et mordis mes lèvres. Il m'adressa un large sourire de général vainqueur (ooopss de soldat !) et, content de lui, il répéta le processus sur le jumeau. Ses doigts dansait sur mon ventre, subtilement traçant leur route jusqu'à dessiner les rondeurs de ma poitrine.

_« A la perfection »,_ murmurais-je à son encontre, ébahie que nous nous entendions si bien sur ce point là, avant de souffler une brise fraiche sur les zones de son corps désormais humide. Il commença à musarder sur mes cuisses, mes hanches.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres.

_-« Bee… est ce que je peux enlever mon pantalon… je… ça commence à être inconfortable. »_

Je fus prise d'un fou rire à sa demande :

-« _Bien sur, Jazz. Et cesses de demander la permission. Tu n'étais pas aussi inquiet la dernière fois et tu te fichais bien de mon assentiment _»

Il grimaça mais retira son jean et reprit sa position initiale, ne portant plus que son t-shirt nuit et son boxer avant que je n'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Il me redressa juste un instant afin de pouvoir me retirer doucement mon top haut rouge avant de me reposer sur le dos. Il caressa ma lèvre supérieure longtemps. Il me faisait penser à Pygmalion face à sa statue de bois. L'artisan retouchait le dessin de la ligne d'un sein ou du galbe d'une hanche. L'Aphrodite était son chef d'œuvre. Et dans les bras de Jasper, quand il me couvait de ce regard là, j'avais moi aussi l'impression d'être une œuvre d'art. Patiemment, il exerça une légère pression vers le bas de ma lèvre inférieure. Il se montrait très entreprenant et très sensuel cette fois.

Ca me convenait.

Pire ça me plaisait atrocement.

J'ouvris la bouche et leurs permis d'y pénétrer. La sensation de ses doigts dans ma bouche était indescriptible. C'était juste bon. Voir délicieux. Mes lèvres les ceinturaient, la chaleur, la moiteur n'étaient que pur bonheur. Je me surpris moi même quand je commençais à imprimer un mouvement de va et vient à ma tête, enroulant ma langue autour de mes doigts de la façon la plus érotique qu'on puisse imaginer. En réponse à ce geste, son érection palpita, tendu contre son boxer. Je retins un sourire ironique et narquois. Sa tête tomba en arrière, il ferma les yeux et un doux ronronnement s'éleva de sa poitrine. Quand à moi, j'exultais de l'avoir fait heureux.

C'était sauvage, avilissant peut être mais tellement bon.

Jamais avec Edward je n'avais expérimenté ce genre de chose et je devais avouer que les sensations qui déferlaient en moi me grisaient. Je me courbais et déposais de tendres baisés mouillé le long de son torse.

Il se dégagea ensuite doucement de mon étreinte et fit courir ses doigts sur la courbe de mon sein, le long de son ventre, s'arrêtant pour appuyer des baisers sur mon nombril, ce qui provoqua encore un de mes gémissement. J'en rosis de honte. Je faisais vraiment terriblement de bruit avec lui. C'en était gênant. Jasper, lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire ses prunelles dorées pétillaient comme du champagne en voyant mes réactions à ses tentatives. Il était content de me faire perdre la tête, l'imbécile ! Il mit ses paumes sur mes hanches et dessina le chemin d'un de mes os iliaque. Puis il réitéra l'opération sauf que ses doigts furent remplacés par ses lèvres. Je commençais à caresser son cuir chevelu faisant courir mes doigts dans sa crinière dorée. Je ronronnais de nouveau sous ses doigts.

Je fis basculer mes hanches, tout en me redressant un peu pour parvenir à retirer son t-shirt. Je parcourais son torse, doucement, lentement, le découvrant dans toute sa beauté, me gorgeant de son odeur. On aurait dit un antique, un dieu. Je me souvins d'une merveilleuse statue au Palais Borguese à Rome, Apollon et Daphnée. J'étais tombée amoureuse de ce jeune homme qui courait auprès de sa bien-aimée, si divinement beau. Voilà à quoi ressemblait Jazz à cet instant précis. De son côté, il déboutonna le bas de mon pantalon et entreprit de m'en délester, laissant ses doigts espiègles caresser mes jambes nues le plus possible.

_-« Hey !_

_-Désolée darling, c'était trop tentant ! »_ Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il se concentra sur le plaisir en lui qu'aussi bien lui que moi générions. Je déposais un léger baisé sur son front, puis un sur chacune de ses paupières. Je baissais ensuite mon front jusqu'à la courbe de son cou et il pencha sa tête sur la mienne.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant de longues minutes, haletant mais heureux. Cette fois ci, nous prenions tout notre temps et nous savions où mener l'autre pour goûter avec lui les méandres du plaisir. Il prit ma main et la plaça à l'intérieur la sienne. Puis dans un mouvement très doux, il parcourut mon corps avec moi. Avec sa rapidité vampirique, je nous avais retourné afin de me retrouver sur le dos en dessous de moi, déposant de rapide baisés tout au long de ma clavicule. Une fois que j'eus retiré son T-shirt définitivement, je le portai a mon visage juste un instant, inspirant profondément avant de le lancer sur le coté et de replacer mes mains sur son torse et sur son dos pour y dessiner chacun de mes muscles, m'amusant à le sentir frémir sous mes doigts. Mon excitation grandissait au fur et à mesure que ses hanches répondaient aux miennes et ondulaient à l'unisson de mon corps.

Longtemps encore nous goutâmes à la peau de l'autre, sans assouvir notre désir. Il se retira quelque peu pour me contempler, caressant mes cheveux avec une infinie tendresse. Je me redressais quelque peu. Je poussais son torse pour lui faire comprendre que je désirais le voir s'étendre sur le dos et il m'obéit de bonne grâce. Je me hissais au dessus de lui, mes jambes de chaque coté des siennes, mon bas ventre effleurant le sien. Je fus en proie à sa chaleur irradiant de son corps et mon désir augmenta une fois de plus. Nous étions désormais recouverts d'un fin linge de soie, qui, combinée à la dureté de nos corps, me permirent de glisser sur lui avec facilité, comme si ça avait été une piste de savon, tandis que j'embrassais et mordillais son oreille.

_-« Mmmm… C'est encore meilleur que la dernière fois. »_

_« Alors imagine ce que sera la prochaine. »_ Avais-je répondu, mutine en enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux.

_« Hmmm, je me le demande. »._ Médita-t-il en se retournant vers moi puis, avec un sourire machiavélique que je n'aurais pensé voir sur mon Jazz, il titilla une de mes pires zones érogènes : ma nuque.

Rien dans ma très longue vie ne m'avait jamais excité à ce point. Je me cambrais contre lui, un long gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Comme je voulais l'embrasser, sentir sa langue danser avec la mienne. Je pouvais sentir son désir et mon corps se pressait contre son membre érigé, réduisant les frictions entre nous. Consciente que nous étions arrivés à un point de non retour j'appuyais mes hanches contre les siennes, avec une impudeur incroyable.

_« Bella »_ Grogna t'il tandis que je faisais glisser peu à peu son boxer.

_-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »_ répliquais-je le plus innocemment du monde.

Il caressa ma joue et murmura :

_-« Je… tiens à toi. »_

Cet aveu me coupa le souffle. Puis, heureuse, je terminais de le déshabiller et répondit :

_-« Moi aussi. »_

Face à face, il me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea. Par instinct j'écartais mes jambes et il s'y faufila dans un délicieux froissement de draps. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes cuisses, puis il se hissa à ma hauteur. Nous nous faisions face désormais, moi allongée, lui en appui sur ses avant bras. Je sentis peu à peu son torse marmoréen peser sur ma cage thoracique. Il arborait encore sa chainette avec sa plaque d'identification de l'armée, et comme à chaque fois qu'il hésitait, je me saisis de l'objet, afin de l'attirer à moi. Nos lèvres se joignirent avec une sensualité à fleur de peau. Entre deux baisers, je lui murmurais tendrement :

_-« Jazz je t'appartiens de tout mon être, comme jamais je n'ai appartenu à personne. »_ Il me dévisagea surpris d'abord avant d'arborer son sourire solaire qui me plaisait tant. Alors, doucement, il imbriqua son corps avec le mien, exerçant de puissantes poussées. Je le reçu avec épanouissement, serrant de mes bras son torse, l'attirant à moi, le griffant presque, accentuant son délicieux mouvement. Il était essoufflé et rouge. Enfin, vampiriquement parlant j'entends. Une nouvelle fois il grogna mon nom. Et une autre. Et une autre encore. Quand à moi, je poussais des soupirs, je m'alanguissais et m'abandonnais.

C'était un instant de grâce et de perfection.

Mais la perfection ne dure qu'un temps.

Et l'instant fut gâché par un invité imprévu.

Un rugissement nous fit sursauter et j'aperçus un éclair roux se jeter sur mon amant. Apeurée et tremblante, je mis quelques instants à m'en remettre. Prêt à attaquer se trouvait Edward. Il crachait et feulait. Ses prunelles sombres lançaient des éclairs. Il me fit peur. Atrocement peur.

_-« Je pensais bien que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre Bella. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait lui ! »_ Me cracha t'il.

Je ramenais le drap sur mon corps, tentant de masquer ma nudité. Il se fit encore plus cruel :

_-« Allons, pas de manière. Je t'ai vu dans cet appareil des milliers de fois et lui quitte ta couche ! _

_-Edward tu es en colère, je comprends mais écoute moi. » _Tenta Jasper.

_-« Tais-toi, vermine !_ » Gronda mon conjoint en lui assenant une claque magistrale. Je poussais un cri de stupeur.

Jazz, ivre de fureur, se jeta sur Edward et commença à le mordre, presque à le déchiqueter. Ils allaient s'entre tuer. Je sortis de ma torpeur et pris mon courage à deux mains. Je me postais entre eux, les mains reposant ainsi sur le torse de chacun.

_-« Est-ce que vous êtes devenus fous ? Vous êtes frères ! Vous…_

_-Il n'est pas de ma famille ! »_ Beugla Edward en me faisant valser. Je m'écrasais piteusement contre le sol. Jazz s'approcha de moi pour voir si j'allais bien. Son regard ambre croisa le mien et il me murmura :

_-« Tout va bien se passer Bee, je te le promets._

_-Tu mens ? »_ Gémis-je.

_-« Peut-être un peu._ » Sourit-il.

C'est alors qu'Edward se saisit de lui et l'attira loin de moi. Il brailla :

_-« Je t'interdis de lui parler ! Je t'interdis de la regarder ! ELLE EST A MOI !_

_-Je n'appartiens à personne ! »_ M'écriais-je, presque hystérique. Mais ils ne firent pas attention à moi et le combat à mort commença.

Je criais le plus fort que je pouvais.

J'avais peur.

Devant moi, ils se battaient.

Pour moi.

Mais mon choix était arrêté. Pour lui. Enfin je crois… Non, je ne devais plus croire, il fallait que je décide.

Que je **me** décide.

Mes pires craintes, mes pires cauchemars venaient de se réaliser.

Tous nos subterfuges s'étaient révélés vains. Nous ne pouvions pas le rouler indéfiniment.

Le cœur glacé, je le regardais se préparer à me défendre. Il se concentrait intensément, masquant ses émotions et ses idées afin que notre ennemi ne nous massacre pas. Inutile d'espérer de l'aide. Les autres jouaient au base-ball dans notre clairière et de toute façon ils n'auraient pas levé le petit doigt en apprenant notre forfait… Saurais-je jamais comment ce combat se terminerait ? Découvrirais-je qui avait gagné, qui avait perdu ? Me laisserait-il en vie assez longtemps pour que je constate ce que mon inconstance avait fait ?

Les chances me parurent bien minces…

Des prunelles onyx que le désir forcené de me voir morte flambaient d'un éclat malsain. Je ne lui connaissais pas ce regard et il me fit peur, vraiment, pour la première fois. Il attendait, comme un lion guette sa proie, que l'attention de mon protecteur faiblisse, l'instant qui marquerait à coup sûr mon trépas, à moi qui autrefois fut son agneau.

Pourquoi, pourquoi est ce qu'on en était arrivé là ? Comment surtout ? Qu'avais-je fais ? Qu'avions nous fait ? J'étais perdue et déboussolée. Ca n'était pas seulement ma vie que je fichais en l'air. C'était celle d'Edward. C'était la sienne à lui. Et celle d'une amie…

Les deux vampires n'étaient plus que des ombres qui se frappaient. Mais tout ceci me semblait irréel comme dans un rêve. Pourtant je devais agir. Mais je restais tétanisée. Comment pourrais-je choisir entre mon créateur et mon cœur ?

Moi j'aimerais pouvoir aimer, aimer les yeux fermés, et pouvoir partager l'amour et l'amitié.

Aimer dans le plaisir sans avoir à choisir.

J'entendis un cri perçant. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux… Et je glissais dans l'inconscience, rongée par ma culpabilité.

Quand je me réveillais, les visages tendus de Jasper et d'Edward m'apparurent. Je me redressais et m'écartais d'eux. Je me faisais horreur. J'avais réussi à déchirer les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Et j'allais faire un choix. Un choix cornélien mais un choix quand même. Je raclais ma gorge, pris ma tête dans mes mains. L'ambiance dans la pièce était tendue mais l'animosité était partie. Nous allions pouvoir régler nos affaire calmement et en adulte. Je soupçonnais Jazz d'y être pour quelque chose.

_-« Edward… Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours mais…_

_-Mais ?_

_-Jasper m'a sauvé. Il m'a sauvé de l'ennui que ton départ m'avait causé. Il a été un ami. Il… J'ai tellement besoin de vous deux. Comment pourrais-je survivre si vous vous écrabouillez ? »_ Gémis-je.

Edward ne broncha pas. Jasper me prit dans ses bras. Alors, la phrase que je redoutais tant franchit mes lèvres :

_-« Il y a longtemps, sous une tente, tu as répondu à une question de Jacob par ces termes : « Si elle te préférais, alors je la laisserai partir. Je ne lui montrerais jamais à quel point cela m'est difficile. » _

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Dirais-tu la même chose désormais ?_

_-Je pense que oui._

_-Alors laisses moi partir avec Jasper. »_

Un silence de plombs s'abattit sur nous. Edward ne comprenait pas.

_-« Mais tu viens de me dire que…_

_-Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Je t'aime. Mais je ressens pour Jasper quelque chose qui dépasse l'entendement. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est que c'est très fort. _

_-Tu me quittes ?_

_-Je m'éloigne. Un jour peu être reviendrai-je, qui sait ? »_ Répondis-je d'un rire sans joie. Puis, j'allais me blottir dans les bras de Jasper, qui m'y reçut avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Cette fois ci, mon conjoint s'adressa à son frère :

_-« Et que pense tu faire d'Alice ?_

_-Alice est une fille bien. Je sais que je vais lui faire énormément de peine. Mais si je ne pars pas avec Bella, alors je ferais souffrir Alice pour l'éternité. Avec l'option 1 elle se guérira de moi. Avec l'option 2 elle dépérira. »_

Edward hocha la tête, concédant à Jasper qu'il avait sans doute raison. De sa voix de ténor, il déclara :

_-« Soit. Partez. Mais ne revenez jamais. »_

Il glissa ses doigts sur ma joue, effleura mes lèvres et je pu lire dans ses yeux toute la douleur que cette décision lui causait. Puis il serra la main de Jasper et ajouta, la voix brisée :

_-« Prends bien soin d'elle._

_-Je n'y manquerais pas. »_ Assura mon compagnon.

Je regardais Edward.

Edward me dévisageait.

Jasper me prit par la taille.

J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien.

Mon cœur, si j'en avais eu un encore, se serait brisé en mille morceaux à cet instant là. Ainsi le moment tant redouté était arrivé.

Mon choix.

Je fis glisser mon alliance de mon annulaire et la déposait sur l'oreiller immaculé.

Sur ce, sans nous retourner, nous quittâmes Forks.

oOoOoOoOo

**POV Edward.**

Je les regardais partir puis restais prostré dans le salon. Quand les autres rentrèrent ils me questionnèrent. Réprimant la douleur que j'avais d'en parler, estimant que je leur devais une explication, je leur relatais toute l'histoire.

Comme je m'y attendais, Rosalie hocha la tête, blasée.

Comme je m'y attendais, Emmett resta pantois.

Comme je m'y attendais, Esmée fut dévastée.

Comme je m'y attendais, Carlisle quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Et comme je m'y attendais, Alice s'effondra.

Je la serrais dans mes bras, tandis qu'elle se roulait par terre, qu'elle criait et qu'elle gémissait. Elle était capable de se rendre malade pour cet imbécile de Jasper comme moi je me sentais d'humeur suicidaire à cause de ma si jolie Bella. Durant de longues heures nous restâmes ainsi prostrés. J'appris peu de temps après que sous le choc, Nessie avait perdu son bébé. J'en fus peiné mais sans plus. Par contre ma fille vouait désormais une haine violente à sa mère, au plus grand désespoir de Jacob. Durant des semaines et des mois, Alice et moi nous nous trainâmes comme des épaves. Et puis un beau matin, je redécouvris le petit lutin qui m'avait tant manqué. Le sourire aux lèvres, ma sœur me tendit deux billets d'avions. Je m'en saisis et sourit en voyant la destination.

-« On se remet en chasse ?

-Et on fait main basse. » Compléta t'elle facétieusement.

J'embrassais Alice sur la joue et la pressais contre mon cœur. Elle tenta de s'échapper de mon étreinte en gigotant et riant mais j'étais plus fort. Emmett arriva sur ces entre-faits et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Ses yeux allaient d'Alice à moi puis de moi à Alice et ainsi de suite. Ils bougeaient tellement vite qu'on aurait dit une machine à essorer. C'en était presque comique. Bon enfant, il m'assena une tape dans le dos avant d'asséner, hilare :

_-« Et bien, quelle révélation ! »_


	5. Epilogue: Continuation

_Bien. _

_Les vacances se terminent et Transgression aussi._

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont soutenues._

_Merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir pris sur votre temps pour partager avec moi cette folle aventure._

_Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais vous dire à quel point vos reviews m'ont touchées. _

_Merci donc encore mille fois._

_Mais si vous vous sentez d'humeur, les aventures des Cullen, de Bella et des Black continueront à partir du mercredi 7 janvier 2009, toujours ici, sous le titre de __Rédemption__._

_*et hop auto promooooo !*_

_Je vous embrasse très fort et c'est à regrets que je quitte ce projet « parasite » mais qui me tenait vraiment à cœur._

_Besos._

_Votre dévouée auteur._

_Eléa Telmar._

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Quand il ouvrit le cinquième sceau, je vis sous l'autel les âmes de ceux qui avaient été immolés à cause de la parole de Dieu et à cause du témoignage qu'ils avaient rendu._

_Ils crièrent d'une voix forte, en disant: « Jusques à quand, Maître saint et véritable, tardes-tu à juger, et à tirer vengeance de notre sang sur les habitants de la terre? »_

_L'Apocalypse__selon Saint Jean__._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Epilogue : Continuation._

**Alice POV**

Il faisait frais malgré la chaleur étouffante de dehors. Edward se tenait à mes côtés, et, comme depuis un siècle, nous effectuions notre ronde. Encapuchonnés dans nos longues capes noires, les yeux couleur rubis, nous vérifions qu'aucun intrus n'avait pénétré notre antre. Et comme à l'accoutumée, nous gardions le silence, l'esprit obnubilé par les deux être que nous aimions à en mourir mais qui nous avaient quittés. Jamais nous ne pourrions les oublier. Jamais nous ne pourrions pardonner. Et pour l'éternité nous devrons faire avec. Je pense que maintenant Edward avait pris entièrement conscience de la douleur qu'il avait occasionnée à Bella quand il l'avait quittée après son 18 ème anniversaire. Moi, j'occupais mon esprit pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Nous vivions à Volterra désormais, auprès d'Aro, de Caius et de Marcus, qui nous avaient accueillis les bras ouverts. Pensez-vous, des vampires avec des pouvoirs aussi puissants et développés que les nôtres, ça les intéressait les pauvres vieux.

J'étais devenue influente, puisqu' Aro m'avait élevé au rang de « grande épouse » une sorte de première concubine. Sans amour, je lui dispensais les plaisirs de la chair. C'était déjà ça. Edward quand à lui, me suivait comme mon ombre, mystérieux et associable. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées mais quand un éclair de lucidité traversait ses prunelles, alors il se montrait un compagnon précieux. Mon frère était devenu cruel et violent. Il détestait les hommes blonds et se gorgeait toujours de leur sang. Ca avait été sa seule requête quand nous étions arrivés. Les Volturi m'avaient dévisagé et je m'étais glacée. Car je savais pourquoi Edward voulait du sang d'humain blond… Ainsi il se vengeait métaphoriquement de Jasper, ce garçon qui lui avait enlevé la femme de sa vie.

Nous traversâmes le corridor, croisant sur notre passage Jane, que je ne parvenais toujours pas à encadrer, ainsi que Démétri. Edward resta muet et ne prit pas la peine de les saluer. Ni la petite blonde ni le traqueur n'en prirent ombrage, ils s'étaient habitués eux aussi. Mon frère ne s'était jamais remis de la trahison de sa femme et errait comme une âme en peine. Il ne pouvait pas se la sortir de la tête, mais ne parvenait à imaginer qu'elle ne lui reviendrait jamais. Moi si. Jasper m'avait écrit une lettre après avoir appris la nouvelle. Une très jolie lettre comme il savait si bien en écrire. Une lettre qui m'avait fait comprendre quelque chose : Jazz n'était pas pour moi.

Il aimait Bella.

Bella l'aimait.

J'aimais Jasper et je voulais qu'il soit heureux.

J'aimais Bella et je voulais la savoir heureuse.

Cependant, malgré tout mon amour pour eux, une rancœur tenace étreignait mon cœur. Voyez, elle était la seule, la seule en qui j'avais vraiment confiance, celle en qui je n'aurais jamais cru ou pu douter. Elle était devenue ma sœur de cœur et rien ni personne n'aurait du nous séparer.  
Destinée ou malchance ?

Encore désormais, je cherchais les raisons qui les avaient poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans comprendre. Ce qu'ils avaient fait je n'arrivais pas à le cautionner. Je n'avais plus confiance en personne désormais, encore moins en ceux que j'aimais. Cela faisait un siècle que les événements s'étaient passés et pourtant la douleur restait si vive dans ma poitrine, comme s'ils étaient advenus hier. Mais pourquoi est ce que ça faisait si mal d'avoir été trahie par sa seule amie, la seule à qui j'avais confié ma vie, mon Jazz.  
Je ne pouvais pas tourner la page. Ce n'était pas fini, j'avais toujours la rage.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils me pourrissent la vie, alors je faisais comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Mais pas Edward. Sa mâchoire s'était contractée, il devait encore avoir pénétré mon esprit. Je lui pris tendrement la main. Pu être que dans quelques siècles, lui et moi nous pourrions nous remettre à vivre comme avant. Ensemble ou séparément. C'est alors que je les vis. Sous le choc j'agrippais le bras de mon frère, l'arrachant à sa morosité. Apeuré, il me demanda :

_-« Alice, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

Parcourue par des spasmes, je gémis :

_-« Je les vois eux._

_-Mais qui eux._

_-Ils sont si beaux tous les deux. _

_-Mais…_

_-Ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu t'y mets. C'est Jasper et Bella ! » _Criais-je, ivre de bonheur et de désespoir tout à la fois. Durant des années je ne les avais plus vus. Cela faisait 99 ans, 9 mois et 24 jours plus ce matin. Une vague de sentiments contradictoires m'assaillit. Me concentrant sur les images qui me parvenaient je n'entendais plus Edward.

Je reconnaissais le lycée.

Ils étaient à n'en pas douter de nouveau à Forks.

Forks…

Je ne pouvais que me sentir bouleversée au son des souvenirs que ce ridicule nom (non mais appeler une bourgade « fourchette » fallait quand même le faire ! Soit le fondateur manquait cruellement d'inspiration soit il était cuisinier !) -et eus un léger spasme. Cette ville avait été le témoin des plus belles années de ma vie.

Elle m'avait tout donné.

Elle m'avait tout pris.

Je vis Renesmée et Jacob se tenir tranquillement par la main, comme tous les couples de jeunes adolescents. Ils rayonnaient tous les deux. Ils allaient si bien ensemble et leur bonheur me brulait.

Ils bavardaient tous les deux, sans prêter attention aux filles qui dévisageaient ouvertement Jake tout en minaudant pitoyablement, ni aux garçons qui se pavanaient comme des coqs, espérant de ce fait attirer l'attention de Renesmée. De toute façon c'était peine perdue, vu que ma nièce aimait à en mourir son loup garou.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé.

Toujours sublime, toujours une tignasse cuivre, la même que celle d'Edward, ou j'adorais désormais laisser vagabonder mes doigts, afin qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas seul… Afin que je perçoive que j'avais toujours quelqu'un à aimer et pour qui vivre. Mon frère. Seuls les yeux de Nessie différaient de mon souvenir. Ils étaient désormais plus orangés. Jacob quand à lui restait ce garçon bien bâti, sexy et sur de lui. Il tenait le résultat d'un contrôle de physique ou il avait décroché un C. D'ailleurs il avait l'air assez content de lui puisqu'il l'agitait sous le nez de Renesmée qui riait à gorge déployée, en lui donnant de petits coups dans les côtes. Je me demandais quand il prendrait la peine d'écouter en cours. Car même si on ne fait rien en classe, au bout de deux siècles à écouter les mêmes cours, il devrait avoir compris !

Bref se concentrer…

Ou en étais-je… A oui, le self.

Jacob et Renesmée s'assirent donc, à la même table que celle que nous occupions un siècle auparavant. Ils avaient changé l'objet mais pas sa place. Ma nièce tripotait sa nourriture comme le font tous les vampires végétariens qui souhaitent passer inaperçus des mortels, et son petit ami se goinfrait du reste. Jamais je ne me ferais à l'appétit pantagruélique de Jacob. Comment un type aussi élancé, mince et agile pouvait il avaler autant de choses grasses et lourdes. Quand il eut terminé, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Renesmée et cette dernière posa sa main sur sa joue, pour qu'ils puissent avoir une conversation secrète. C'est alors que le loup garou prêta oreille aux chuchotements.

_-« Nessie, je crois que des vampires sont ici._

_-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis._

_-Je dis que des sangsues sont dans les parages. Ca empeste !_

_-Combien de fois faudra t'il que je te répète que je déteste quand tu parles ainsi de mon espèce ? » _Enragea t'elle.

_-« Techniquement ce n'est pas ton espèce… _» Intervint Jacob.

_-« Je m'en fiche, c'est tout comme !_

_-Nessie… C'était il y a si longtemps._

_-Je n'oublie pas. Je ne pardonne pas._

_-Je sais. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que des vampires sont ici._

_-C'est étrange… Ni Carlisle et Esmée, ni Rose et Emmett ne m'ont annoncé de visite. Et je doute que ça soit papa et Alice._

_-Pourtant la description que les humains en donnent est la bonne : tellement beau que ça fait mal, sexy, presque des mannequins, peau pâle…_

_-Je déteste quand tu écoutes les conversations de nos camarades de classes… » _Commenta Renesmée, lasse.

_-« Tu pourrais le faire toi aussi. C'est très instructif._

_-Non. Papa me l'avait interdit. _

_-Ah oui c'est vrai, lui il pouvait parler, lui qui laissait tant de vie privée aux autres… Tellement qu'on a du quitter la maison. Tellement que Bella et Jasper…_

_-Ne prononce pas un mot de plus Jacob Black ! » _S'hérissa Nessie_. _

Désormais, elle parlait très vite et bas, de façon à ce que les mortels ne comprennent pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait :

_-« Je t'aime Jake, mais ne parle jamais d'eux._

_-Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que…_

_-Je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux rien savoir. Ce qui est fait est fait, ce qui a été dit aussi. Tu m'avais donné ta parole de ne plus parler d'eux._

_-Comprends que ça m'est difficile. Elle est… __**était**__ !_ –se reprit il, la voyant montrer des dents- _ma meilleure amie._

_-Et moi je suis ta compagne ! Choisirais-tu l'amitié face…_

_-Je n'ai pas à choisir. Tu es la fille dont je me suis imprégnée, tu es mon âme sœur et c'est comme ça. »_ Feula t'il, de plus en plus en colère. Nessie compris qu'elle était peut être allée trop loin dans leur querelle. Mais elle ne supportait plus d'entendre le nom de Jasper et de Bella. Ils l'avaient tellement fait souffrir. Ils avaient fait éclater la famille et tout ce cocon réconfortant qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ré-orienta la conversation sur les deux intrus :

-« Quelle est la couleur de leurs_ yeux, selon les humains ?_

_-Entre le mordoré et l'or liquide. _» Dit Jacob, tendu, attendant la réaction de sa petite amie. Renesmée hocha la tête et haussa les épaules.

_-Au moins se sont des « végétariens », c'est déjà ça. »_ Soupira ma nièce tout en prenant la main de son conjoint. Je les vis s'embrasser et de nouveau j'eus mal. Renesmée papillonna des cils et c'est alors qu'elle les aperçu.

Jasper était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Une tignasse dorée en bataille, un corps d'athlète, un gout infaillible dans le choix de ses vêtements –on se demande grâce à qui hein ? Mais grâce à bibi !-, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Bella se tenait à ses côtés, resplendissante. Ils suaient le désir et la sensualité. On avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient ils se consumaient d'amour. C'était dérangeant et terriblement attrayant. Les humains s'écartaient sur leur passage et parlaient d'eux avec déférence et respect, comme s'ils étaient des anges, des dieux. Et c'est vrai qu'ils semblaient tout droit envoyés du ciel. Eux aussi n'écoutaient pas les ragots et se montraient tout à fait détendus. Ils plaisantaient, riaient, se câlinaient. Jazz poussa même le vice jusqu'à cligner de l'œil à une mortelle qui se sentit mal, déclenchant l'hilarité de Bella.

C'est alors que je remarquais le détail qui si j'avais été humaine m'aurait foudroyée de douleur. Jasper ne portait plus son « alliance » ou plutôt l'anneau celtique que je lui avais offert pour lui en tenir lieu. Désormais, il arborait une assez large bague en argent ciselée, magnifique soit dit en passant. Et à l'annulaire de Bella, là ou longtemps s'était trouvé un cœur en diamant, se trouvait désormais un solitaire sobre mais sublime. Elle agaçait son doigt, faisant rouler l'objet autour de lui, comme dans un tic. Ainsi donc ils s'étaient mariés…

Je vis alors un souvenir, pour la première fois de ma vie. Bella en robe de mariée perle. Jasper dans un élégant costume sombre. Un paysage verdoyant les entourant, et un son étrange au fond… Je compris avec le brouillard et l'accent à couper au couteau des convives que c'était des irlandais. Le pasteur les unit dans la plus stricte intimité (il y avait seulement le « clan » qui nous avait aidé à protéger Nessie et la famille de l'attaque de Volturi). Jazz releva le voile en dentelle finement ouvragée de la jeune femme. Il la contempla un long instant. J'entendis l'un de nos anciens compagnons crier :

_-« Si tu ne l'embrasses pas je le fais pour toi ! »_

Bella éclata d'un rire franc et Jasper sourit en caressant tendrement la joue de celle qu'il venait d'épouser.

_-« Je t'aime »_ Murmura t'il.

_-« Je t'aime aussi, Jazz »_ chuchota t'elle. Ils semblaient bouleversés par cet aveu et terriblement coupables de l'avoir prononcé à voix haute. Puis Jasper prit le beau visage entre ses mains, formant ainsi une sorte de coupe, et déposa sur les lèvres de la jeune épousée un tendre baiser, aussi léger qu'une caresse. Ensuite, il scella leur promesse d'amour mutuel en joignant de nouveau leurs bouches dans un baiser voluptueux et approfondi :

_-« Il va lui décoller le palais ! »_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de commenter avec sarcasmes couvrant ainsi un peu ma peine. Longtemps ils demeurèrent ainsi. Enfin, Bella s'écarta de Jasper, et elle dessina ses lèvres, des lèvres qui m'avaient appartenues durant de longues années, qui avaient murmurées mon prénom tant de fois, du bout des doigts.

_-« Bella… »_ Murmura t'il avec fièvre. Il lui parlait d'une façon… Mais d'une façon… Elle se contenta de répondre :

_-« Je sais. »_

Il lui coula un regard langoureux, confiant et compréhensif. Les voir se connaitre si bien me dérangea. Pire encore…

Brusquement j'eus des envies de meurtre.

Le flash-back se termina ainsi et je les retrouvais toujours aussi éperdument amoureux dans la cafétéria de Forks, à se peloter sous mon nez, ou plutôt celui de Nessie… Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée du self d'excellente humeur, firent passer leur carte. Dans la queue, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné à faire baver tous les amoureux minables que sont les adolescents. D'ailleurs nombre de couples les dévisageaient avec envie. Quand ils rompirent leur baiser, ils restèrent front contre front, et se donnèrent un baiser esquimau, terriblement attendrissant. Je devais avouer qu'ainsi, leur amour était une évidence et quelque chose de très pur, comme un petit diamant ou une œuvre d'art. Je pouvais lire dans leurs yeux toutes les douleurs qu'ils avaient traversés, toute la culpabilité qui les avait rongé mais qu'ils les avaient surmontées ensemble. Leur passion avait tout dévasté sur son passage, brisant dix vies, même les leurs. Et pourtant ils continuaient de s'aimer et de se désirer.

Une pointe de jalousie m'assaillis.

Cependant, un éclat de plaisir sauvage irradia en moi, quand je compris ce qu'il allait advenir, et cruellement je songeais :

_-« __Aujourd'hui enfin, est venue ton heure, et tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu nous as fait endurer, dans les moindres détails ! »_  
Enfin elle allait souffrir comme moi j'avais souffert quand je l'avais imaginée vautrée au lit avec Jasper. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, que j'avais refoulée dans un coin de mon esprit et je vis Edward grimacer à l'unisson avec moi. Il me serra contre son torse et me laissa poursuivre plus avant ma vision, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et l'impatience. Car lui aussi n'attendait qu'une chose : leur châtiment, que nous désespérions de voir advenir un jour. Mais le moment tant attendu arrivait, enfin !

Nessie les vit donc à cet instant là, rayonnant.

Elle sursauta et s'éloigna de Jacob en un mouvement rapide. Etonné, Jake se retourna pour dévisager la source de désagrément.

C'est là qu'ils se firent face.

Jasper enlaçait Bella. Ils s'étaient figés.

Jacob serrait à main de Renesmée, prête à attaquer.

La jeune fille rousse se redressa brutalement, faisant choir sa chaise.

Jacob l'imita, grondant.

Jasper s'interposa, protégeant Bella de son corps.

Je mordis ma lèvre. Alors même si elle était une vampire, il la protégeait ainsi. Avec moi, il grognait et montrait les dents, comme une bête sauvage. Avec l'autre, il agissait comme le plus parfait des princes charmants.

J'enrageais.

Parce que Jasper était mon prince à moi et qu'il se trouvait avec Bella.

Je me sentais comme la petite sirène du conte d'Andersen. J'avais envie de lui hurler que j'étais la femme de sa vie, sans pour autant y parvenir. Je voulais le tuer sans pour autant abattre ma dague dans son sein. Je le voulais vivant, quoiqu'il fasse, qui qu'il aime. J'étais sotte.

La voix sifflante pour un vampire, c'est-à-dire presque inaudible pour un humain de ma nièce se fit entendre :

_-« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?_

_-Ma chérie, Nessie, je… nous… je suis ta maman !_

_-Je sais très bien qui tu es. _

_-Alors pourquoi tant d'animosité ?_

_-Parce que tu as détruit tout ce que je chérissais. Papa ne peut même plus venir me voir, ni Alice. Ils sont des Volturi maman ! »_ Exulta t'elle pleine de fiel.

Je vis Bella et Jasper frémir puis se dévisager l'air désespérés. Jacob ne pipa mot, observant le sol. Nessie, elle, s'enflammait :

_-« D'ailleurs tu ne me demandes pas ou se trouve ton petit-fils ?_

_-C'est vrai... C'est un garçon ?_

_-Il n'y a pas eu de bébé ! Et ce, grâce à toi ! »_ Hurla t'elle, avant de s'écarter de sa mère et de Jasper. La, elle avait parlé de façon à que tous entendent bien. Les mortels se figèrent et dévisagèrent le couple vedette du lycée et celui qui était en passe de l'égaler. Les ragots commencèrent à fuser. Ainsi Renesmée et Jacob avait failli avoir été parents ? Cela expliquerait leur arrivée impromptue et le fait qu'ils vivaient seuls. Ils avaient du s'enfuir. Quand aux deux nouveaux, la jeune femme devait avoir contrarié la rouquine ou l'avait fait avorter… Bref que de cancans en perspective ! Ils en salivaient d'avance. Jacob, mal à l'aise prit les devant et attendit Renesmée à la porte de la cafète.

Bella se saisit du bras de sa fille et l'obligea à pivoter. D'une voix de nouveau très basse elle se mit en colère :

-« _Tu es entrain de faire un esclandre. Tu vas nous faire repérer._

_-Je m'en moque de toi et de ton secret. _

_-Ce n'est pas que mon secret ma chérie. C'est aussi le tien._

_-Je ne suis plus « ta chérie ». Je suis Renesmée. Je suis la petite amie de Jacob. Je suis la fille d'Edward Cullen et la petite fille de Carlisle et Esmée. Mais je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi ! Tu es morte pour moi, le jour ou tu t'es enfuie, le jour ou tu as bouleversé ma vie, le jour ou papa est devenu… ce qu'il est devenu ! Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis si longtemps. Il ne peut pas me tenir dans ses bras car il risquerait de me mordre ! Tu as tout gâché, toi et ton insouciance !_

_-Nessie, ton père et ta mère se seraient sans doute séparés._

_-Je ne te parle pas à toi ! » _Rugit la jeune femme, terrifiante. Puis elle se tourna vers Bella, dans une supplique :_ « Il t'aime encore, comme un fou, malgré ta trahison, malgré le fait qu'il se déteste, et qu'il ne puisse plus se regarder en face. Mais il t'aime et t'aimera toujours, pour l'éternité. Et tu sais très bien ce que cela signifie pour nous !_

_- Jasper aussi m'aime. Et moi je ressens la même chose pour lui. Essaie de comprendre ça ! Tu es grande désormais, cesses de te comporter comme une adolescente pourrie gâtée et deviens adulte. Je suis heureuse avec Jazz et nous nous chérissons. Voilà la différence, trésor._

_-Ose me dire en face que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Edward Cullen! » _Tonna Renesmée, poing sur les hanches.

Elle avait utilisé le nom de son père et avait remarqué le frisson qui avait parcouru sa mère à l'évocation de ce dernier. Un long silence s'installa. Jasper caressait la main de Bella pour apaiser sa douleur sans doute, mon ancienne belle sœur piqua du nez.

Un long silence s'installa, gênant.

Ainsi donc elle non plus ne l'avait pas oublié. Peut être que Jazz… Peut être qu'ils nous reviendraient…

Mon cœur serait sorti de ma poitrine s'il avait battu face à l'espoir que ce temps laissait envisager. Mais un geste de Jasper calma mes ardeurs et me laissa le gout amer des regrets. Il passa sa dextre dans la crinière de Bella et agaça une mèche de ses cheveux avec une sensualité telle qu'elle me blessa. J'avais encore l'impression qu'en faisant ça il me trompait, alors que je n'étais plus rien pour lui, à part un beau souvenir. Les larmes embuèrent les yeux de Nessie :

_-« Tous mes vœux de bonheur donc, M. et Mme Hale… » _Cracha t'elle mauvaise et ironique.

_-Renesmée, je suis là désormais, pour toi… » _Tenta Bella maladroitement.

_-« Je te déteste ! »_ Brailla sa fille, hystérique. Mon ancienne belle sœur accusa le coup et lâcha son enfant. Jasper l'enlaça pour la réconforter, et elle enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule, comme si elle allait pleurer.

De nouveaux les humains les dévisageaient. J'en conclus que le dernier coup d'éclat de Nessie leur était parvenu aux oreilles. Un silence de mort planait sur le self d'habitude si bourdonnant. Leurs prunelles passaient de Bella à Renesmée et de Renesmée à Bella et reproduisaient la même chose avec Jazz et Jake. Ils étaient plus que perplexes. Eux qui avaient pensés que les deux couples, si magnifiquement beaux ne pourraient que s'entendre, ils s'étaient trompés. Et on voyait à leurs mines que ça n'était pas pour leur déplaire… Peut être que les nouveaux se montreraient plus loquaces que l'indien et sa copine et qu'ils pourraient devenir amis. Ainsi, à eux la gloire et la popularité ! Leurs petites envies superficielles me parurent encore plus idiotes face au drame qui venait de se passer juste sous leur nez et dont ils n'avaient aucune conscience.

Maintenant, Renesmée avait rejoint Jacob et ils s'en allèrent sans se retourner.

La décision de ma nièce était claire et précise.

Elle ne voudrait jamais revoir sa mère.

Elle la haïssait pour lui avoir fait perdre la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais désirée.

Son bébé.

Son petit garçon.

J'étais là quand elle l'avait perdue.

Elle m'avait accueillie dans une mare de sang, en pleurs.

Sans se retourner elle quitta Forks.

Sans se retourner elle commençait une nouvelle vie.

Sans se retourner…

Elle devait continuer d'avancer.

Fin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà c'est ici que s'arrête cette histoire.

Désolée pour les fana du happy-end, mais un happy-end ici n'avait aucun sens.

De toute façon j'aime pas les happy-end !

Si vous voulez la version deluxe (avec des photos, des résumés et des surprises, c'est par mp ou par mail !)

Bisous et à très bientôt !

Eléa.


End file.
